Um salto para o amor
by Larry A. K. McDowell - 2
Summary: Brigas, decisões, dúvidas, desafios e riscos de vida... Tudo isso ronda a vida de Gina quando precisa fazer a escolha definitiva. Mas nada a impede de amar uma única pessoa... Seu verdadeiro amor. [CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL POSTADO!] COMPLETA!
1. Descobrindo a verdade

Capítulo um: Descobrindo a verdade 

-Cala a boca Ronald - dizia a garota de cabelos ruivos enquanto embarcava no trem.

-Ora Gina... Qualquer ser vivente pode perceber que você tem uma paixão doentia pelo Harry! – falou Rony rindo.

Gina sentou-se no bando e gritou:

-EU NÃO AMO O HARRY!

No momento Harry abriu a porta da cabine e olhou pra Gina confuso. Gina corou e desviou o olhar, enquanto ele sentava-se ao seu lado. Era o único lugar vazio na cabine.

-Qual era o assunto? – perguntou Harry ao amigo.

-Falávamos da paixão doentia que a Gina sente por você – disse Rony rindo e fazendo Gina corar mais ainda.

Harry baixou a cabeça, não achou nada para falar, não _tinha_ nada para falar, somente que amava Cho. Não conseguiu encarar os olhos de Hermione e nem de Rony durante, praticamente, a viagem inteira. E se não conseguia encarar Hermione e Rony, muito menos conseguiria encarar Gina.

Não via a hora de aquele maldito trem parar. Ele não sentia absolutamente nada, além de amizade, por Gina. Mas não gostava de magoar os sentimentos dos outros. Muito menos da irmã do seu melhor amigo.

_Não gosto da Gina... Ela não é bonita como a Cho... Mas não posso magoá-la, sei muito bem como Rony fica quando está bravo ou chateado. E também sei que, quando se mexe com um Weasley, se mexe com todos!_

Gina arriscou uma ou duas olhadas para o amigo sentado ao seu lado. Mas não adiantava, o olhar dele estava sempre baixo ou fixado no mesmo ponto do _Profeta Diário_.

_Tinha que gostar justo de um cara que não está nem aí pra você? Virgínia... O que você tem na cabeça?_

Não agüentando mais a tortura mental, Gina deixou as lágrimas rolarem pelos seus olhos. O que não passou despercebido pelo irmão.

-Gina... Você está... Chorando! – falou Rony.

-Estou! Porque? É proibido? – perguntou a garota entre soluços.

-Porque está chorando Gina? – preocupou-se Hermione.

-Porque dói não ser correspondida... – respondeu Gina explodindo em soluços e chorando o mais que podia.

Sem esperar ninguém dizer mais nada, ela saiu da cabine, disposta a ir para qualquer lugar que estivesse livre de Harry Potter.

-Harry... O que você fez? – perguntou Rony preocupado com a irmã.

-Rony! Você sabe que eu não gosto da Gina! Não posso fingir gostar de alguém que é como uma _IRMÃ_ pra mim! Mas eu não fiz nada pra magoar ela! Só fiquei quieto no meu canto! A culpa NÃO é minha se Gina é sensível!

-Mas magoar os sentimentos dela, Harry! O que ela fez pra você? – insistiu Rony.

-EU NÃO MAGOEI SUA IRMÃ! – berrou Harry.

-ENTÃO ME EXPLIQUE PORQUE ELA SAIU CHORANDO POR NÃO SER CORRESPONDIDA! – berrou Rony, mais alto ainda.

-Chega Rony... – disse uma voz muito baixa na porta da cabine.

Harry e Rony olharam ao mesmo tempo. Gina estava com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Seus cabelos vermelhos grudavam na pela molhada graças às lágrimas.

-Gina... – falou Hermione indo abraçar a amiga.

-Como soube que estávamos discutindo? – perguntou o ruivo.

-Quem sabe porque o trem inteiro ouviu a voz pouco estridente de vocês? – ironizou a garota.

-Já te falei para não ser irônica comi... – começou o irmão.

-A questão é... – continuou a garota se ligar pro comentário do irmão. –Se eu sou ignorada ou não, se ele não percebe minha presença, se ele me acha feia, chata, irritante e insuportável, eu não me importo mais. Perdi a minha razão de viver a muito tempo atrás quando ele começou o namoro com a Cho... O que seria mais alguns anos em Hogwarts sendo ignorada e não correspondida? Dói, eu admito. Ma Harry não é o único homem da Terra. Terei que tentar superar isso do meu jeito. Quem sabe eu volte a namorar o Dino... Eu gostava dele. E desmanchei tudo por causa de... Alguém como... Você. – ela disse apontando pro Harry.

-Gina... Me per... – começou Harry.

-Não... Não precisa pedir desculpas... E nem precisa pedir para eu te perdoar. A minha simpatia com você, Potter, acabou!

-Olha só... A Weasley cabelos-de-fogo-queimando-na-fogueira-do-ódio-das-cobras-Wealseys está estressada! – zombou uma voz atrás deles.

-Vá se catar Malfoy! Cuida da sua vida que quem cuida da vida dos outros é vagabundo! – gritou Gina virando a cabeça bruscamente.

A cascata de cabelos ruivos lançou-se com violência de um lado para o outro. Mexendo totalmente com os sentimentos de Harry. Porque não enxergara antes o quanto Gina era bonita? Tinha que esperar para perceber isso justo na hora em que estava "brigando" com ela?

-Sabe, Weasley. Não sei porque gasta seus nervos e suas energias discutindo sobre o Potter, quando poderia gastar tudo isso na cama, **_comigo_**! – Draco abriu um sorriso malicioso.

Harry e Rony se levantaram imediatamente e encararam Malfoy. Quem ele pensava que era? O rei da cocada preta? Não... Ele tinha que ter respeito por Gina.

-Escuta aqui sua toupeira! Eu JAMAIS iria para a cama com alguém repugnante e irritante como você – grunhiu a garota.

-Ao menos que eu force você a ir! – disse Malfoy dando uns passos à frente e abraçando Gina pela cintura de modo que seus rostos ficaram muito próximos.

-Me solta Malfoy! – rosnou Gina.

-Se eu não te soltar? Vai fazer o que? – E ao terminar de dizer isso juntou os seus lábios com os da ruiva. Um beijo totalmente desagradável, forçado, nojento.

Rapidamente foi obrigado a se separar dela. Olhou para o seu lado e viu que tinha sido acertado por um soco de Harry Potter. Este estava ardendo em fúria. Ta certo que mesmo percebendo que Gina era bonita (não lá grandes coisas, mas bonita), ele ainda não a amava com uma paixão doentia que morreria por ela. Mas não podia deixar que um garoto qualquer saísse beijando Gina desse jeito.

Gina tomou ar. Tava ofegante e irritada. Tinha sido extremamente desagradável. Só de lembrar a língua de Draco entrando na sua boca de forma forçada, explorando em milésimo e segundos cada canto da sua boca e as mãos dele que caminhando pelo seu corpo e apertando com força ela contra ele, Gina sentia vontade de vomitar.

Cambaleou até o banco da cabine e sentou-se ali. Respirando ofegante, ainda. Hermione correu pro lado da amiga enquanto Harry e Rony acertavam as coisas com Malfoy.

-Gina... Você é bonita! Só te que mostrar que você pode ser mais do que você é. Mostre o quanto você ama o Harry. Sabe que o namoro com a Cho terminou faz tempo. E ele não está com ninguém no momento. Porque ele não gostaria de namorar você? – perguntou a garota tentando acalmar a amiga.

-Mione... Você acha que eu estou em condições de pensar nisso? – perguntou a garota limpando a boca com a mão. –Eu acabei e ser beijada por _Draco Malfoy_. – disse Gina fazendo questão de sublinhar as duas últimas palavras.

Harry e Rony voltaram para a cabine. Harry fez questão de sentar na frente de Gina e segurar as mãos dela. Ela encarou-o e puxou as mãos, soltando-se. Os olhos da ruiva tinham recuperado a cor normal, deixando de serem vermelhos. Os cabelos, que há minutos atrás estavam grudados ao rosto pelas lágrimas, já estavam soltos. Os lábios vermelhos estavam entreabertos e a garota ainda ofegava. Enfim, ele percebeu como ela era realmente bonita, e no fundo do seu ser, começava a nascer um sentimento que mais tarde ele chamaria de **_amor_**.


	2. Um sonho real

**Capítulo dois: Um sonho real.**

Gina desembarcou do trem e esperou Harry, Rony e Hermione desembarcarem também. Desde que Gina criara intimidade com os amigos, o trio e Harry, Rony e Hermione tinha virado um quarteto, adicionando a doce e meiga Gina.

-Vocês adoram demorar né? – perguntou Gina rindo.

-E você adora pegar no meu pé! – Respondeu Rony agressivo.

-Calma Rony, a Gina tava só brincando – falou Hermione em defesa da amiga.

Gina apenas riu. Não queria discutir e acabar ainda mais com o seu dia, que até ali, já tava sendo o pior dia da sua vida.

Entraram nas carruagens que levavam até o castelo. Os _testrálios _que puxavam as carruagens estavam lá, bufando de impaciência. Harry procurou por Luna. Sabia que ela era a única, com quem ele tinha um pouco de intimidade, que podia ver os _testrálios_. Mas, como não achou a garota entrou na carruagem.

_Isso é ironia do destino._ Pensou antes de perceber que o único lugar desocupado era ao lado a irmã do seu melhor amigo.

Mal sabia ele, que os pensamentos da garota eram exatamente os mesmos.

_Ironia do destino. Tenho certeza! _Pensava a garota.

-Então... Ahn... Ansiosos com o novo ano? – perguntou Hermione tentando puxar assunto ao ver o clima pesado ali dentro.

-Nem um pouco! – responderam Harry e Gina juntos.

-Desculpem por me preocupar – falou a garota ao ver a grosseria dos dois.

-Alguém já disse que vocês parecem namorados que acabaram de brigar? – perguntou Rony emburrado.

-Já! – responderam os dois.

-Já? – surpreendeu-se Rony. –Quem?

-Você! – disseram Harry e Gina, juntos de novo, apontando o dedo indicador pra Rony.

Hermione ria da coincidência das frases e Harry e Gina, e se perguntava, interiormente, se eles não tinham combinado tudo aquilo.

-Desculpem-me por mexer com os pombinhos – ironizou Rony.

-Não enche! – falou Gina sozinha dessa vez.

Depois que Gina terminou sua "longa" frase, ninguém mais falou. Mas Rony e Hermione tinham a leve impressão que teriam que agüentar Harry e Gina brigando incansavelmente durante um ano. Um longo ano.

Finalmente a carruagem parou. Harry desceu, já que estava ao lado da porta. Assim que desceu esperou os amigos. Um grande erro. Assim que Gina ia descer da carruagem ela tropeçou. Harry segurou a garota antes que ela caísse no chão. O que foi outro grande erro, pois nesse exato momento Draco Malfoy saiu da carruagem atrás deles a ponto de fazer brincadeiras típicas dele.

-Olhem! Os pombinhos estão assumindo a relação em pleno público! A cobra Weasley e o corvo Potter! Isso prova que animais totalmente diferentes podem mesmo se unir! – gritou Draco arrancando risadas de todos os Sonserinos e de alguns alunos de outras casas que andavam por ali.

Harry percebeu o que vinha em seguida. Gina ia explodir em cima de Malfoy. Mas não podia deixar isso acontecer, não queria ter que dar outro soco na cara de Draco, ainda mais porque o soco que dera nele no trem tinha sido a porta de entrada para uma incrível dor na mão.

-Malfoy! É melhor você calar a boca e controlar esse ciúme! – gritou Gina.

-Ciúme? De uma Weasley? Não me faça rir! – falou Malfoy.

-Sim, ciúme! Pois foi você mesmo que me agarrou no trem e enfiou essa tua língua na minha garganta abaixo! – respondeu Gina.

Alguns alunos da Sonserina pararam de rir, enquanto alguns da Grifinória apontavam para Draco e explodiam em gargalhadas.

-Sua nojenta! Você acha que eu gostei? E posso afirmar! Eu fui o único nessa escola que teve coragem de beijar uma garota feia como você! – respondeu Draco.

-A Gina não é nojenta! E eu também a beijei! – falou uma voz atrás de Draco.

Ele virou a tempo de ver Dino descendo de uma das carruagens –E _eu_ posso afirmar eu ela beija bem!

Gina corou. Dino chegou perto dela, sorriu e depois se afastou, sem dizer mais nada.

-Ok! Dino – Draco fez cara de nojo –Pode ter te beijado também. Mas aposto que fomos os únicos que tivemos essa triste experiência.

-Não – respondeu Harry.

-Ora Potter! Faça-me o favor! Sabemos que daqui você só beijou a Cho e mais algumas garotas_ bonitas_ que apareceram pela frente e te deram bola!

-Gina _é_ bonita! E eu gosto muito dela! – dizendo isso Harry agarrou Gina pela cintura e eu um beijo nela.

Para Gina, aquele sim era o beijo que ela queria. Um beijo doce e calmo. Sem línguas entrando pela sua boca e indo pela sua garganta abaixo. Sem agressividades. Um beijo perfeito. Mas não podia deixar isso acontecer. Estava com ódio do Harry. Não podia deixar que ele a manipulasse, tornando-a mais uma de suas bonequinhas.

Separou-se de Harry o mais rápido que pode. Mas dessa vez sem ofegar. Conseguiu ver Harry olhar para Draco com um olhar superior, antes de virar as costas e correr para o castelo. As lágrimas rolando novamente.

_Porque você tem que ser tão... BURRA Gina? Porque tem que chorar sempre?Porque não pode ser como as outras? Forte e decidida?_

Parou num corredor escondido. Pretendendo nunca mais ser encontrada. Mas então, se lembrou do que sua amiga, Heloísa, tinha lhe dito antes de ir embora de Hogwarts:

**----------------------FLASHBACK---------------------------**

_-Gina... Você não pode esconder seus sentimentos. Não pode ser fraca por causa de alguém. Tem que lutar pelo que você gosta! Tem que lutar pelo que você quer pra ti. Tem que pensar duas vezes antes de se esconder e chorar. Tem que pensar que você é superior a todas as pessoas que te provocam e te fazem chorar!_

_-Mas... Helo... Entenda... Eu não sou superior a ninguém! Sou inferior a todo mundo! Não tenho poder nenhum! Sou uma burra!_

_-Então ta na hora de criar um poder! Olha... O ano está acabando! Ano que vem não estarei mais aqui para te ajudar a superar os desafios. Ano que vem você terá que contar com seus novos amigos, e com você mesma!_

_-Eu não sei o que será de mim sem você! – lamentou-se Gina._

_-Você será uma pessoa melhor! Pois começará a depender de você! Confie em mim Gi, quando voltarmos a nos ver. Você será uma nova pessoa! Eu sei! Agora eu tenho que ir. A festa de despedida é agora. Arrume-se e desça. E caso não voltemos a nos ver esse ano. Nos veremos logo. E assim, poderá me mostrar a nova Gina. – depois disso. Heloísa se afastou. Para sempre._

**---------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK-----------------------**

Heloísa estava certa. Tinha que parar de chorar por tudo. Tinha que desistir da raiva e do ódio, e lutar pelo que era dela (ou pelo menos ela achava que era.) e assim, levantou-se e foi para o Salão Principal que estava todo enfeitado com laços vermelhos, verdes, amarelos e azuis. Olhando bem para os laços, ela percebeu que de cinco em cinco minutos (aproximadamente) os laços vermelhos se tornavam dourados, os verdes prateados os amarelos se tornavam pretos e os azuis ficavam cor de bronze. Deduziu, enfim, que eram laços em homenagem às quatro casas de Hogwarts. Olhou para a mesa da Grifinória procurando por Rony. Quando o encontrou correu até ele (que, para variar, estava acompanhado de Mione e Harry) e sentou ao seu lado. Lançou um olhar rápido a Harry, que desviou os olhos.

-Meus caros alunos! – disse Dumbledore após a professora Minerva bater três vezes com a colher na taça dourada, chamando atenção de todos. –É com imenso prazer que anuncio que mais um ano começa em Hogwarts! Inicialmente, quero convidar a professora McGonagall a trazer os novos alunos. E depois, teremos uma surpresa! – a terminar a frase sentou-se.

A profª McGonagall se levantou e caminhou até a porta do salão, fechando-a depois. Gina lançou uma olhar para a porta. Odiava começo dos anos... Odiava ter que ver e aplaudir a seleção de alunos.

-Vocês viram? – perguntou Hermione apontando para o _Profeta Diário_ que ela segurava.

-O que? – perguntou Gina distraída.

-Leia isso! – disse ela jogando o jornal em Gina.

Gina pegou o jornal e leu uma notícia que ocupava a primeira página:

_Ontem, milhares de trouxas foram mortos misteriosamente. Um parente de uma das vítimas concordou em dar um depoimento, assim que nossos repórteres decidiram se passar por trouxas. "Antes de a minha irmã ser morta, jurei ver muitos seres encapuzados. Não pude ver os seus rostos porque usavam máscaras em forma de caveiras, se não me engano. Mas admito que fiquei com medo". Ao perguntarmos o que o trouxa fez para escapar, ele negou-se a responder. Depois da volta de Você-Sabe-Quem, muitas coisas têm acontecido. E isso é u grande problema. Pois logo, trouxas serão capazes de descobrirem o nosso mundo!_

-Comensais da Morte? – perguntou Gina preocupada.

-Provavelmente – respondeu Hermione.

Antes que Gina pudesse responder, as portas do salão abriram e a profª McGonagall entrou com "trocentos" novos bruxos atrás dela.

_Nããããooo... Quando isso vai terminar? _Pensou Gina ao ver a fila interminável atrás da professora. Mas para a sua surpresa, passou rápido. Aplaudiram umas 30 vezes os novos alunos da Grifinória.

Harry jurou que sua mão ia ter que ser amputada. O soco que dera em Draco ainda estava persistindo em sua mão. E os aplausos explodiram o que restava da mão do garoto.

-Bem vindos novos alunos! – falou Dumbledore se levantando de novo. –Espero que façam amigos e que sejam felizes! Nossa escola está muito feliz com a presença de todos vocês! E agora... A surpresa! Alguns alunos que completaram Hogwarts ano passado pediram para voltar e ficar algumas semanas aqui para reverem os amigos. Chamarei por nomes porque são poucos. Primeiramente, que entre Marcello Fridgen!

As portas do salão se abriram novamente. Dessa vez, para dar passagem para um ex-aluno de Hogwarts. Marcello era alto e bonito. Tinha os cabelos loiros prateados, e lembrava muito Draco Malfoy, só que com o cabelo comprido. Até a metade das costas. Os olhos azuis turquesa percorreram o salão. Acenou para Draco que sorriu e cumprimentou Marcello. Ele foi da Sonserina.

-Bem vindo novamente Sr. Fridgen!

Marcello acenou pra Dumbledore e depois acenou pra Snape, que aplaudia.

-Quero chamar agora, uma aluna muito dedicada que pertenceu à Grifinória! Melissa Derner!

As portas se abriram novamente e por ela entrou uma garota maravilhosa. Vários alunos soltaram assobios. Os longos cabelos loiros da garota estavam presos numa trança. Ao contrário do cabelo de Marcello, os cabelos de Melissa eram loiros dourados. Os olhos eram castanhos e ela vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta.

-Mel! – gritou Hermione.

-Mione! – Melissa correu até Hermione e abraçou a amiga.

-O emocionante reencontro de duas CDFs – falou Rony.

Gina e Harry riram.

-Seja bem vinda Sra. Derner! – cumprimentou Dumbledore.

-Obrigada Alvo! – disse a garota sorrindo.

-Agora, digam olá para nossa velha amiga Daniela Mendy! Pertenceu a Corvinal!

-Dani! – gritou Luna.

-Luna! – Dani sorriu pra Luna.

-Bem vinda Sra. Mendy! Aproveite sua estadia em Hogwarts!

-Obrigada Alvo! É muito bom rever os amigos! – respondeu Daniela sorrindo.

-Por ultimo, quero que entre aqui Heloísa Drunsy. Por favor, Heloísa!

Gina deu um salto! Seu coração acelerou e lágrimas de felicidade escorreram de seus olhos.

Heloísa entrou no Salão e acenou pra todos. Um sorriso grande estava estampado no seu rosto e seus olhos azuis brilhavam de felicidade. Ela não era bonita... Mas, certamente era simpática e inteligente.

Gina escondeu o rosto nas mãos para que não a vissem chorando. Tentativa falhada. Sentiu a mão de Harry em seu ombro.

-Porque chora? – perguntou parecendo preocupado.

-São lágrimas de felicidade toupeira! Heloísa está aqui! Era minha melhor amiga ano passado.

Harry abraçou Gina. A garota se surpreendeu com aquilo. Já tinha explicado eu eram lágrimas de felicidade. Não tinha porque ficar abraçada com o Harry como dois... Namorados?

-Então, Gina? Conseguiu conquistar o coração de Harry Potter? Admito que minha querida Gina mudou! Pelo que posso ver no momento. – disse Heloísa sorrindo.

Ela tinha caminhado até Gina e parado ao lado dela, um pouco depois que Harry abraçou a ruiva.

Gina começou a entender tudo.

_Ele deve ter ouvido o que eu conversei com a Heloísa ano passado. Por isso me abraçou. Para Heloísa ver que eu realmente mudei. Ele está... Ajudando-me._

Secou as lágrimas discretamente.

-Pois é Heloísa. Eu e Gina estamos namorando! Desde as férias, que eu fui passar na casa dela.

-Você está namorando ela? – perguntou Heloísa explodindo de felicidade.

-Claro! Né amor? – perguntou Harry dando um beijo delicado em Gina.

-Ah... Sim, sim... Claro! – respondeu a garota sorrindo.

-Parabéns Gina, realmente você mudou! Conquistou Harry Potter. Estou realmente feliz por você – Heloísa sorriu. –Vou dar um "oi" pra galera ali da Corvinal (Luna e Daniela). Volto já.

Heloísa se afastou. Harry soltou Gina e essa olhou para ele sorrindo.

-Como descobriu? – perguntou Gina.

-Ouvi a conversa de vocês... Desculpe.

-Tudo bem... Você me ajudou... Obrigada.

-Gina... Queria que você soubesse que fiz isso porque realmente amo você. E queria, realmente, que você fosse minha namorada.

Gina arregalou os olhos. Esse era um sonho que ela tinha desde que conheceu Harry Potter. E agora, tornava-se uma realidade. Tomou ar e preparou-se para responder...


	3. Decepção

**Capítulo três: Decepção**

Gina arregalou os olhos. Esse era um sonho que ela tinha desde que conheceu Harry Potter. E agora, tornava-se uma realidade. Tomou ar e preparou-se para responder...

-Desculpe... Mas você brincou com meus sentimentos quando eu te amava. Agora, ta na hora de eu brincar com os seus sentimentos... Enquanto você me ama!

_**Pensei que a vida fosse fácil**_

_**Que tudo fosse fácil**_

_**Mas me enganei... **_

_**Agora... Perdi você!**_

-Mas... Gina... Você nunca me deu chance de te olhar... – tentou se explicar o garoto.

**_Palavras mal escritas..._**

_**Sonhos divididos**_

_**Verdades se tornam mentiras**_

_**E as mentiras se mantêm.**_

-Como nunca dei chance, Harry? – bufou a ruiva. –Desde o segundo ano aqui em Hogwarts eu e mostrei meus sentimentos! Sempre deixei a porta do meu coração aberta pra você!

**_Verdades se tornam mentiras_**

_**E as mentiras se mantêm. **_

-Não tenho culpa se meus olhos não viram a verdade! Sei que no fundo ainda me ama! – falou Harry.

**_Quando tudo isso vai inverter?_**

_**Quando você vai voltar a perceber...**_

_**Que eu te amo?**_

-Chega Harry... Não quero brigar com você! Continuamos sendo amigos, ok? Continuarei falando com você e conversando com você. Mas esconderei no fundo da minha alma o meu amor por ti. Você pisou em mim quando eu te amava, quando eu morreria por você...

**_Mesmo que seja você mesmo,_**

_**Mesmo que seu coração grite por amor**_

_**Tem que entender...**_

_**Irá viver na solidão.**_

-Mas você ainda me ama... E perceberá a falta que eu sinto de você. Quando você me vir chorando por Hogwarts. Quando olhar para trás, e lembrar, que alguém, algum dia lhe disse, que mesmo em seus sonhos mais ingênuos, você estará presente. Que mesmo que você seja firme e forte, irá se entregar à dor de alguém. E me verá, ali, pronto para acalmar suas dores... Pois eu te amo!

**_Mesmo que te mostres firme,_**

_**Amoleces...**_

_**Aos sonhos ingênuos...**_

_**Te entregas...**_

Gina sentiu seu coração se partir. Porque estava jogando fora um amor que sempre tivera? Porque estava jogando fora a chance de ser feliz?

**_Verdades se tornam mentiras_**

_**E as mentiras se mantêm.**_

Harry não queria chorar. Não podia. Não chorou diante de Voldemort, nem diante da pior dor. Porque choraria diante de uma amiga?

**_Na rua desamparado, entristecido..._**

_**No caminho aborrecido**_

_**Sem vontade de viver...**_

-Desculpe Harry... Mas não posso deixar você me ferir de novo. Não sabe o quanto sofri. E nunca saberá. Ao menos... Que eu volte com o Dino.

**_Minha dor voltou..._**

_**Meu amor acabou...**_

_**Isso é um fim?**_

_**Porque terminar assim?**_

-Gina... – foi a última coisa que disse antes de ver a garota levantar da mesa e sair do Salão.

**_Verdades se tornam mentiras..._**

_**E as mentiras se mantêm.**_

Gina correu pelos corredores. Queria achar algum lugar pra soltar as lágrimas. Sentou-se num corredor escuro e ali chorou, chorou e chorou. Até que uma voz a acalmou.

-Gina... Porque mentiu pra mim? Combinou aquilo com o Harry? Porque me enganaram? Eu realmente pensei que você tinha mudado!

-Desculpe Heloísa... Mas não consegui... Eu não se o que deu na cabeça do Harry... Mas de repente ele me abraçou e fingiu ser meu namorado.

-Gina... Você desistiu do Harry? – perguntou a amiga.

-Sim... Eu desisti dele. – falou a garota abaixando a cabeça.

Heloísa sentou-se ao lado de Gina. E ali ficaram, conversando por horas e horas.

Harry caminhava triste pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Porque Gina tinha que aprontar assim com ele? Lembrou-se de diversas vezes que tiveram que separar as brigas de Rony e Hermione, juntos.

**-------------------FLASHBACK------------------**

_-Hermione! Fica quieta! Você não sabe de nada da minha vida para controla-la!_

_-Deixa de ser estúpido Rony! Só disse que você devia ser mais discreto quando gostar de alguém! Não precisa chegar gritando o nome da pessoa!_

_-Eu não cheguei gritando o nome dela! Apenas a convidei para ir ao baile! Só que não fui bastante discreto!_

_-Chega... Parem de brigar! – dizia Gina segurando o braço de Hermione._

_-Não vale a pena! O baile já passou! – falava Harry segurando Rony._

_-Cale a boca, Gina! A briga aqui e entre eu e a Mione! – berrava Rony._

_Nesse ponto, toda a Sala Comunal da Grifinória já tinha parado pra ver os dois brigarem._

_-Se a briga é entre você a Mione, automaticamente ela se torna um problema meu e do Harry! Pois vocês são nossos amigos!_

_-A Gina tem razão! Pare Rony! – berrou Harry. Era a única forma de superar os gritos do amigo._

_-Pare Mione... – pediu Gina... E então... A briga cessou._

**-------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK------------------**

Ela sempre tinha o dom de terminar uma briga com a voz doce e calma. Aquela voz que implorava para que parassem a briga. Ninguém nunca resistiu à voz de súplica de Gina Weasley. Lembrava-se, também, das vezes que ela o encontrava na sala comunal da grifinória e ia conversar com ele.

**-------------------FLASHBACK------------------**

_Era tarde da noite. Umas três da manhã. Mas Harry não conseguia dormir. Estava pensando em sua namorada, Cho Chang. Tinha brigado com ela naquele dia. E a memória da briga ainda estava provocando sua cabeça._

_-Brigou com a Chang? – perguntou uma voz doce atrás dele._

_-Como você sabe? – perguntou Harry de forma grosseira._

_-Sempre que te vejo encolhido num canto da Sala Comunal da Grifinória é por causa de brigas com a Chang! Porque seria diferente, hoje? – disse a garota rindo._

_A risada dela acalmou um pouco Harry._

_-Eu acho que a Cho quer desmanchar comigo! – falou o garoto baixando a cabeça._

_-Ah... Desculpe... Eu sei como isso dói... – falou Gina._

_-Sabe? – perguntou Harry surpreso._

_-Aham... Terminei com Dino semana passada. E até hoje estou triste._

_-Ah sim... Desculpe-me também..._

_-Tudo bem... Todas as pessoas me perguntam sobre meu namoro com o Dino... Elas se esquecem que eu terminei com ele..._

_-Porque fez isso se o amava?_

_-Porque eu o amo mais do que amo ele... E seria um pesadelo pra mim, continuar alimentando as esperanças de Dino... Sendo que eu amo você..._

_-Entendo..._

_-Mas... Porque acha que Cho quer terminar com você?_

_-Não sei... Hoje ela veio falando do Cedrico... E eu sei que ela não gosta de lembrar disso... Achei esquisito, pois ela disse que ele vivia dando presentes para ela e que era um ótimo namorado. _

_-Ela não quer terminar com você, Harry... – disse Gina abafando uma risadinha._

_-Não? – perguntou Harry surpreso._

_-Não... Ela só quer que você comece a dar muitos presentes para ela! Ela fala do Cedrico porque quer que você comece a ser igual a ele._

_Harry arregalou os olhos. _

_-Bom... Vou indo... Espero ter ajudado – disse Gina rindo._

_-Obrigado Gina! – disse Harry vendo uma pontinha de esperança nascer dentro dele._

**-----------------FIM DO FLASHBACK-----------------**

Ou então, o dia seguinte à briga com a Cho que ele voltou contando pra ela as novidades:

**-------------------------FLASHBACK------------------------**

_-GINA! GINA! – gritava Harry pelos corredores de Hogwarts._

_-Que foi? – perguntou a garota assustada._

_-Eu consegui, Gina! Voltei com a Cho! – gritou Harry._

_-Parabéns Harry! Estou muito feliz por você! – disse a garota abraçando Harry e escondendo a tristeza._

_-Obrigada pela sua ajuda Gina! Eu te adoro! – Harry deu um beijo no rosto de Gina e saiu correndo pelos corredores. _

**---------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK--------------------**

Porque não tinha percebido antes que a felicidade estava bem debaixo do seu nariz o tempo todo? Ia pedir desculpas pra Gina, e tentar a sorte mais uma vez.

-Você aceita? – ele ouviu uma voz doce perguntar para alguém.

-Claro... Como poderia recusar? Eu ainda te amo – disse uma voz masculina.

O coração de Harry se apertou ao ver Gina conversando com Dino. Os dois tinham voltado... Não podia ser verdade. Ele beliscou seu braço para ter certeza que não era um sonho. E ao era mesmo. Era pura realidade.

-Desculpe por te abandonar Dino... – lamentou Gina.

-Tudo bem... E sei como você se sentia em relação ao Potter. E não te culpo, pois agora você é só minha!

Dino abraçou Gina e beijou a garota. Dento de Harry, uma tristeza explodiu. Uma vontade de sair correndo e chorar, com todas as suas forças o invadiu. Ia correr quando alguém lhe segurou.

-Heloísa? – perguntou Harry impedindo as lágrimas de cair.

-Porque faz isso Harry? Não está feliz pela Gina? Ela encontrou a felicidade... – falou Heloísa.

-Mas não nos meus braços! – disse Harry soltando uma lágrima solitária.

-Você não deu chance quando tinha ela ao seu alcance. Deixe-a viver a vida dela, agora!

-Isso tudo é uma decepção... Eu amo Gina! – disse Harry antes de correr e deixar ais algumas lágrimas caírem.

N/A: 

_**Gostaria de agradecer todos que me mandaram Reviews! continuem mandando... continuem!**_

_**Booom... Sobre eu ter terminado o capítulo dois na melhor parte aqui vai minha resposta:**_

_**Oraaa o.o assim o pessoal fica curioso e lê a fic xD**_

_**Eu espero que vocês estejam gostando da fanfic o/ é a primeira vez que eu me empolgo tanto pra escrever uma xP**_

_**Vou colocar alguns comentários sobre as reviews...**_

Miaka-ELA - **no incio gi praticamente desistiu de harry, ai depois ela vai separar a briga de harry e rony, entao draco aparece e força a barra com ela, e a briga começa...**

eu adorei, vem ai uma grande fic.

Brigada pelos elogios é bom saber que você estah gostando da fic o/ continue acompanhando ;D

TheBlueMemory - **Ah vc é cruel...  
paralisou tudo no melhor momento! rsrs..Ela num vai ter um ataque e correr ou um pomo vai atingir ela vai? rsrs..  
tá muito legal a fic... to aguardando o proximo cap.  
kisses  
christy  
(TheBlueMemory)**

se der passa lá e le a minha:)

Hauhauhaua... ser atingida por um pomo era uma boa idéia xD vou colocar isso no próximo encontro sério que a Gina e o Harry tiverem! Hohoho... Continue acompanhando, ok? ;)

Miaka-ELA - **estao a caminho de hogwarts, nas carruagens e o clima entre gi e harry está pessimo.**

na saida gi ia caindo mas harry a segurou, porem draco viu tudo e ja ia falando bobagens, mas teve um resposta e tanto de gi. Nossa, ate dino apareceu e defendeu gi. Ah harry, vc foi um trasgo.

no fim alguns ex alunos retornaram e foi a deixa pra harry contar tudo a gi:)

esse amigo de draco, vai aprontar com gi?

Será que ele vai aprontar com a Gina? Vc quer saber? 

Sinto lhe informar que só vai saber disso lendo a fic ;)

Mas, agradeço novamente por mais uma review sua eu fico mto emocionada i.i

Nani Potter - **Ah q fofo... To amando a fic. Atualiza logo, por favor! D  
Parabens, viu?  
Beijinhus!**

Obrigada Pode deixar \o/ eu to atualizando o mais rápido que eu posso D

Eu procuro colocar um capítulo por dia

Mas... caso não dê mto certo é só esperar que logo logo vem o próximo capítulo ;D continue acompanhando D

Luisa 'Weasley' - **Você é uma pessoa muito má. como pôde parar o capítulo bem AÍ? rs... brincadeira... tá muito linda a fic... gostei muito! parabéns.  
a Gina é a minha personagem favorita... ela é tudo de bom... continua, e atualiza logo...  
bjus**

Luísa 'Weasley'

Euuuu? Mááááá? O.O" 

Nããão i.i

Hahahaha.. brincadeira xD nhaaa.. eu tbm amo mto a Gina - e ela tbm eh minha persona favorita xD por isso vou deixar ela com um final beeeeem... ¬¬

Leiam e descubram hahahhaha

Obrigada pelos elogios tbm e pode deixar que atualizo o mais rápido que posso.. como jah mencionei lah em cima ;)

Continua mandando reviws ok?

Espero que estejam realmente gostando da fic - 

_**Obrigada pelas reviews e esperem que logo logo vem mais um capítulo **_

_**Beijoooos o/**_

**_Drk_********_Lri_******


	4. Decisão

**Capítulo quatro: Decisão.**

As semanas que se estenderam depois da briga de Harry com Gina. Foram as mais difíceis para o garoto. Ele tentava conversar com a garota todos os dias sobre seus sentimentos. Mas ela apenas dizia que não queria comentar sobre aquilo.

-Meu mundo está desmoronando... – murmurou o garoto para a amiga Hermione.

-Harry... Tem que superar... Ela te esqueceu! Esqueça isso, Harry... – falou Hermione tentando consolar o amigo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Gina! Eu te amo muito... – disse Dino, sorrindo.

-Também te amo! – disse a garota.

-Você é rápida hein, Weasley? – disse a voz rouca de Malfoy.

Gina se virou e encarou os olhos cinzas de Draco.

-Olha Malfoy! Eu estou namorando! Eu amo Dino! Por tanto... Se feche e murche, ok?

-Não pode ser agressiva, sua ruiva! – murmurou outra voz.

Essa era um pouco mais grossa que a de Malfoy, mas também era rouca. Gina virou e observou a figura ais bela de Hogwarts (depois de Draco, Dino e Harry). O amigo de Malfoy...

_Ahn... Frod.. Frd... Fidginhinhan... Como era o nome dele, mesmo?_

-Marcello Fridgen... É meu nome

Gina olhou de volta. Tinha se enganado. Á primeira vista, ele era bonito... Mas na segunda... Ele era maravilhoso!

-Ah... – disse ela sem cerimônias.

-Bom... Marcello é um ótimo duelista... Ele sabe mais feitiço que a CDF Granger. E pode acabar com você num minuto!

-E...? – perguntou a garota. Insinuando para Draco continuar a frase.

-E só estou aqui para garantir que você namore Draco Malfoy! – resumiu Marcello.

-Oooohhh... – disse a garota fingindo surpresa.

-Então...? – perguntou ele apontando a varinha pra Gina.

-Não... Muito obrigado! – disse Gina calmamente.

_Ela é louca! _Pensou Dino.

-Sua pirralha! – gritou Marcello levantando a varinha.

Gina permaneceu parada.

-_Crucio!_ – berrou Marcello.

_-Expeliarmus!_ – gritou uma voz conhecida.

Marcello foi atingido antes que o feitiço atingisse Gina. Ele foi arremessado para longe. Draco olhou aquilo com espanto, até perceber que Harry Potter vinha correndo até eles.

-Potter! – rosnou Draco.

-Dino! Tire a Gina daqui! – berrou Harry. –Meu problema é com vocês. – disse ele virando a cabeça para Draco e Marcello.

Enquanto Dino corria com Gina para longe dali, os pensamentos da garota se perderam. Fugindo de Dino e indo parar em Harry, que agora estava arriscando a vida lutando por ela.

_Eu quase fui atingida... Crucio é uma das maldições imperdoáveis... Se Harry não aparecesse... Eu seria morta! Dino não fez nada... Agora o Harry... Pó outro lado... Se eu ficar com o Harry, corro o risco de ser atingida por um Avada Kedavra vindo do tal Marcello. Que não perdoa ninguém, pelo que ele mostrou hoje. S eu escolher o Draco... Estarei sendo injusta... Pois não o amo... Pelo menos não como eu amo o Harry e o Dino... E se eu continuar com o Dino... Voltamos pro zero, com as minhas chances de ser acertada por um Avada Kedavra da próxima vez que cruzar com o Malfoy._

-Gina? – perguntou Dino.

-Ahn? Ah, sim? O que foi? – perguntou a garota saindo dos pensamentos.

-Chegamos no Salão Comunal da Grifinória... Aqui dentro estará segura. – disse Dino abraçando-a.

-É... Estarei segura... Bem segura... Estarei sim... Estarei?

-Não pode proteger o que ao é mais seu! – gritou Draco enquanto observava o duelo de varinhas de Harry e Marcello.

-Não pode obriga-la a gostar de você! – gritou Harry –_Expeliarmus!_

-Não só posso como vou! – gritou Draco.

-Com esse teu terceiro armário? – perguntou Harry apontando o dedo pro Marcello.

-Armário? – berrou o outro em fúria. –_Rictusempra!_

Harry foi jogando longe. Caiu no chão e sentiu o mundo rodar. Tinha batido a cabeça no chão... Isso não era bom. Seus olhos se perderam, a vista sumiu e ele sentou no chão. Enquanto ouvia as vozes de Marcello e Draco rindo.

_Deviam prestar mais atenção no adversário!_

Pensando isso Harry se levantou como um raio. Os olhos voltando das órbitas e berrou:

-_Expeliarmus!_

O corpo de Marcello voou de novo e se chocou contra a parede. Ele viu o ex-aluno desmaiar enquanto Draco tirava a varinha.

-Não tão rápido! – gritou Harry pro loiro –_Rictusempra!_

Assim que Draco caiu no chão, inconsciente, também, Harry saiu correndo, procurando por Gina. Ele estava preocupado, queria saber se a garota estava bem.

A dor de ter que escolher entre as três pessoas mais bonitas de Hogwarts cortou o coração de Gina. Ela sempre amara Harry Potter. Desde o segundo ano em Hogwarts. Ela _ainda_ o amava. Ia ficar com Harry, tinha se decidido. Abriu a boca pra falar com Dino, mas não teve coragem. Tinha acabado de voltar com o garoto. Não ia separar-se dele agora. Mas não ia agüentar o sofrimento de ver Harry com Cho novamente. E se ele voltasse com qualquer outra menina? Ia ser um pesadelo para ele.

-Gina... O que está acontecendo com você? – perguntou Dino preocupado.

-Dino... Precisava mesmo falar com você! – disse a garota.

-Ahn... Eu tava aqui desde que a gente fugiu do Draco. – falou ele.

-Eu sei... – confirmou a garota estranhando.

-Muito bem Gina! Explique-me o que aconteceu entre você e o Harry! – disse uma voz feminina atrás deles.

Gina virou-se à tempo de ver Hermione lhe encarando.

-Mione...? – perguntou Gina confusa.

-Eu mesma! – disse a garota.

-Eu apenas disse ao Harry que na queria ser namorada dele. – explicou Gina assustada. –Porque?

-Harry está chorando há cada dez minutos! – berrou Hermione.

A Sala Comunal (que não estava muito cheia) inteira olhou pra Hermione segurando o riso.

Gina se lembrou das palavras de Harry quando estavam discutindo:

**-------------------------FLASHBACK--------------------------**

_-Mas você ainda me ama... E perceberá a falta que eu sinto de você. Quando você me vir chorando por Hogwarts. Quando olhar para trás, e lembrar, que alguém, algum dia lhe disse, que mesmo em seus sonhos mais ingênuos, você estará presente. Que mesmo que você seja firme e forte, irá se entregar à dor de alguém. E me verá, ali, pronto para acalmar suas dores... Pois eu te amo! _

**------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK------------------------**

-Harry está... Chorando? – perguntou Gina surpresa.

-Sim! Todas as horas que Rony fala de você ele solta lágrimas! É patético ver o garoto eleito o mais corajoso de Hogwarts, por ter enfrentado Voldemort e ter suportado a maldição _Crucio_ sem soltar uma lágrima, chorando pelos corredores de Hogwarts!

-Wow! Eu tenho tanto poder assim sobre o Harry? – perguntou a garota surpresa.

-Mais do que você imagina. – falou Hermione revirando os olhos.

Gina ficou quieta. A idéia de ver Harry chorando lhe parecia absurda. Se ele não chorara nem quando fora atingido por um _Crucio_, porque choraria por uma garota frágil e chata como ela?

-Olha Gina... – voltou a falar Mione. –Eu tentei consolar o Harry de todas as formas possíveis. Mas nada faz ele cair na real. Pense duas vezes nisso antes de tomar alguma decisão.

Nessa hora, Harry entrou no Salão Comunal e viu Gina, ao lado de Dino e Hermione encarando os dois, como se estivesse discutindo com eles.

-Ah! Oi Harry! – disse Hermione vendo o amigo.-Estava explicando pra Gina que é ridículo ver você chorar por causa de uma briga. E disse também que era para ela fazer uma decisão que tirasse o peso dos seus ombros. – Disse Hermione logo em seguida fazendo questão de se retirar da Sala comunal caminhando até o buraco na parede.

-Espere Mione! – disse Gina. – Eu já me decidi.

_Nunca senti algo assim. Ter que escolher entre Dino, Draco e Harry foi realmente difícil. Mas fiz minha decisão! E agora... NÃO voltarei atrás._

-E qual é? – perguntou Hermione parando rapidamente e se virando pra Gina.

-Me desculpe Dino... – disse Gina baixando a cabeça.

Um já tinha sido eliminado.

Dino sorriu.

-Entendo sua decisão, seja lá qual for. – disse saindo da Sala.

Gina olhou para Harry, que sentiu seu coração dar um salto mortal em seu peito. Era agora que Gina ia dar sua palavra final. Ou era sim... Ou era... Não.

-Me desculpe você também Harry... – falou Gina.

Hermione sentiu o queixo cair e Harry sentiu as lágrimas inundarei os olhos. No que a garota terminou a frase:

-Mas eu ainda te amo... Como sempre te amei.

Harry sentiu seu coração bater três vezes mais rápido que o normal. As lágrimas rolaram soltas. Lágrimas de felicidade. Ele abraçou a ruiva, que também chorou. Um pouco longe dos dois, Mione também não conseguiu segurar a emoção, e mais uma pessoa daquela sala, chorava naquele instante.

-Não vai... – começou Harry. Como sua voz saiu fraca pelos soluços, ele tomou ar e recomeçou: - Não vai voltar atrás, né?

-_Nunca_... Fiz minha decisão Harry... Não voltarei atrás... – disse a garota soltando mais lágrimas.

-Seus bobos! – gritou Hermione antes de sair correndo.

Harry e Gina pararam de soluçar, se entreolharam e olharam para o lugar onde Hermione tivera há minutos atrás, e depois disso. Desataram em rir.

_Eu fiz minha decisão. Serei feliz ao lado do Harry. Eu **sei**!_


	5. Morte, Separação? Não!

**Capítulo cinco: Morte, Separação? Não!**

Os dias se passaram. Gina parecia ter encontrado a felicidade. Draco não estava perturbando-a. Harry tinha parado de chorar pelos cantos. Mas ele não era chato. Não era daquele tipo de namorado grudento, que não deixa você nem respirar. Ele deixava Gina livre por muito tempo, tempo até demais pra ela. Ainda porque estavam em séries diferentes.

Mas ela sabia que logo ele teria que ir pra guerra. E tinha medo que ele não voltasse. Que ele a abandonasse, para sempre... Que um ponto final... Trágico e triste fosse colocado na sua história.

**_I close my eyes_**

_**Only for a moment**_

_**And the moment's gone**_

Tentava superar a idéia de perde-lo para sempre lembrando das risadas que davam juntos ao fim dos dias. Dos beijos carinhosos que trocavam enquanto se despediam para irem dormir. A idéia de viver se ele para sempre apertava seu coração. E superava do jeito que podia. Até tentar esquece-la por mais que fosse difícil.

**_All my dreams_**

_**Pass before my eyes, a curiosity**_

Ele não entendia o porque da tristeza da garota. Eles tinham começado a assumir o namoro há três semanas. Mas a garota ainda estava triste. Ele não entendia o porque. Queria estar ali, com ela, em todos os momentos de tristeza. Mas não podia. Seus horários de aulas os separavam.

**_Dust in the wind_**

_**All they are is dust in the wind**_

Abraçou a garota com força num dos momentos que se encontravam. Ele olhou nos olhos da ruiva, agoras marejados por lágrimas. Elas embaçavam a visão de Gina e ela odiava isso. Odiava parecer fraca.

**_Same old song_**

_**Just a drop of water**_

_**In an endless sea**_

-O que te preocupa Gina? – perguntou ele abraçando a garota.

**_All we do_**

_**Crumbles to the ground**_

_**Though we refuse to see**_

-A idéia de te perder pra sempre. Quando você for pra tal guerra... – soluçou a garota deixando as lágrimas correrem soltas.

**_Dust in the wind_**

_**All we are is dust in the wind**_

-Você não vai me perder, Gina... – garantiu o garoto.

**_Now, don´t hang on_**

_**Nothing lasts forever**_

_**But the earth and sky**_

**_It slips away_**

-Como pode garantir isso com tanta certeza? – gritou a garota abraçando Harry o mais forte que podia e chorando mais ainda.

**_And all your money_**

_**Wont another minute buy**_

-Eu falo e garanto isso... – ele levantou o rosto de Gina, fazendo-a olhar pra ele. –Porque também não suportaria viver sem você... E não suportaria a idéia de te perder... Vou lutar com todas as minhas forças... Lembrando que tenho você... Que estará aqui, torcendo por mim... – disse Harry dando um leve beijo em Gina.

**_Dust in the wind_**

_**All we are is dust in the wind**_

A garota sentiu o coração apertar. Porque estava tão triste? Não estava tão perto de Harry ir embora, talvez, pra sempre. Ainda faltava muito tempo. E ela se recusava a acreditar que ele poderia morrer. Acreditava mais nele do que em si mesma. Tinha confiança de que ele voltaria. Mas não podia imaginar o fato de que ele seria morto por... Voldemort.

_**Dust in the wind**_

_**Dust in the wind**_

_**Everything is dust in the wind**_

A conversa parou por aí. Gina sabia que ele não ia morrer. Ele não podia morrer. Não queria, não podia, não devia... Não _ia_ morrer.

_Não VAI morrer... Ele não vai me abandonar... Não agora... Que meu amor por ele aumentou, e que ele me amou também. Não deixarei ele morrer... Não irá... Não pode morrer... Não... Não... Agora não... Ele não vai... Não pode... Que Voldemort leve a mim, não ele... Não... Ele não... PARE GINA! A guerra ta longe ainda! Pare de se lamentar como se ele já tivesse morrido..._

Os pensamentos tomavam conta dela, dominando-a, machucando-a, torturando-a, escravizando-a. Os sonhos também não colaboravam muito...

**----------------------SONHO DA GINA------------------------------**

_-Harry! Não vá... Não me deixe numa hora dessas... Agora é a hora que eu mais preciso de você... Por favor! – dizia ela em meio aos soluços._

_-Gina... Não posso... Eu também te amo... Mas tenho que fazer isso! Eu vencerei... Voltarei e te libertarei desse pesadelo... Vou derrotar Voldemort... E seremos felizes... Você verá. – dizia Harry segurando as mãos de Gina._

_-Harry... Não... – foi a última coisa que ela disse._

_Depois disso, Harry soltou suas mãos, virou as costas para ela...Sem dar nenhum "tchau". Nem um simples beijo de despedida. Caminhou para longe, e desapareceu entre os milhares de pessoas que estavam ali. Se despedindo uns dos outros. Ela caiu de joelhos no chão, fazendo um baita corte, que mais tarde lhe arderia profundamente. Ali, no chão, ficou, durante horas e horas... Chorando e soluçando. Com Hermione e Luna ao seu lado, consolando-a._

**--------------------------FIM DO SONHO DE GINA--------------------**

Acordava triste e solitária, sentindo lágrimas rolarem pelos seus olhos. Sentava na cama e ficava a observar as colegas dormindo calmamente. Todas tendo sonhos ótimos... Com lindos pôneis cavalgando em campos floridos ou algo do gênero. Nenhuma sonhava com uma despedida dura e pesada como no sonho da ruiva.

Durante o dia, seu humor não melhorava, cada dia que passava uma tristeza estranha ia tomando conta de Gina. Matando-a por dentro. Acabando com seu coração, como se a despedida fosse no dia seguinte. Cada dia era um dia a menos para a partida de Harry. E isso a deixava triste, sentindo a vida pesada em suas costas. Sentindo sua razão de viver diminuindo, a cada dia. Hermione e Luna, assim como Rony e Neville já tinham percebido como Gina andava estranha. E perguntavam-se a que ponto isso a levaria.

Até que um dia, a resposta veio.

Difícil e assustadora...

Mas veio.

Gina caminhava com Rony, Harry, Hermione e Neville pelos corredores do castelo. Quando seus olhos recusaram-se a enxergar um palmo adiante do nariz. Sua visão tornou-se escura e nublada, antes de ficar totalmente preta. Sentiu seu corpo tombar pra trás. Antes de cair no chão gelado, sentiu os braços de Harry e Rony segurando-lhe. Depois disso... Sua visão se apagou e Gina ficou inconsciente.

Do ponto de vista dos outros, deve ter sido bem menos estranho do que sentir o corpo tombar pra trás.

**_Ponto de vista de Hermione:_**

_Andávamos pelo castelo, rindo e brincado. Eu havia notado há algum tempo atrás que Gina estava estranha e alterada. Mas não sabia que poderia chegar num ponto tão assombroso. _

_Enquanto caminhávamos por um longo corredor, Gina parou. Todos olhamos assustados para ela. O que tinha levando a garota a parar assim do nada? Sem avisar? _

_Caminhei até ela e perguntei se estava tudo bem. Mas minha resposta veio logo, ao ver Gina tombando pra trás com os olhos abertos... Parecendo uma... Morta... MORTA?_

_Harry e Rony correram até ela e a seguraram. Assustados... Rony berrando o nome de Gina e Harry chorando._

_**Ponto de vista de Rony:**_

_Então né? A gente tava andando pelos corredores. Chegamos num corredor comprido que dava não sei aonde. Perguntei se Harry queria apostar uma corrida até o fim do corredor, que eu não conseguia nem ver. Acho que preciso de óculos, pois Harry me afirmou que não era tão longo assim._

_Ele topou fazer a corrida e eu me preparei. Mas antes que pudesse sair correndo. Reparei que Hermione e Gina tinham parado. Virei para elas e gritei:_

_-O chongas! Porque pararam?_

_Foi então que percebi que Gina ia tombar pra trás. Corri até ela com Harry nos meus calcanhares. Berrei o nome da minha irmã milhares de vezes. Mas parece que ela não ouviu. Enquanto eu estava ocupado berrando o nome dela, Harry chorava. Ambos segurando Gina nos braços... Ela tinha os olhos abertos... Era assustador... Ela parecia estar morta... Pêra aí! MORTA?_

_**Ponto de vista do Harry:**_

_Lá estávamos nós, eu, Rony, minha amada Gina, Mione e Neville, rindo pelos corredores. Quando entramos num corredor, que para Rony pareceu muito comprido, ele me sugeriu uma corrida. Pediu que eu corresse com ele para mostrar que era mais rápido que eu. Aceitei sem me importar muito com quem venceria... Queria me divertir. Foi quando percebi que Rony gritava com Mione e Gina que tinham parado._

_Olhei na direção delas e vi Gina caindo para trás. Me desesperei. Corri até ela o mais rápido que eu pude. Segurei a garota antes que ela tombasse de costas no chão gelado. Enquanto Rony gritava o nome da irmã, não consegui controlar as lágrimas. Ao ver que seu estado estava parecendo o de alguém morto. Olhos abertos e corpo mole e frio. Tive a esperança que ela tivesse esquecido de fechar os olhos antes de desmaiar._

_**Ponto de vista de Neville:**_

_Desmaiei..._

Levaram Gina correndo para a Ala Hospitalar. Não podiam deixa-la naquele estado.

-Meu Deus! O que aconteceu com ela? – exclamou Madame Pomfrey.

-Ela apenas dormiu no caminho e decidimos passear carregando ela por Hogwarts! – respondeu Rony irônico.

Madame Pomfrey lançou um olhar gélido para Rony, enquanto Hermione dava-lhe um tapa no braço e adiantava-se para falar com a enfermeira.

-Desculpe a "delicadeza" do Rony, Madame Pomfrey! – disse Hermione, delicadamente. –Nós estamos aqui porque Gina desmaiou enquanto caminhávamos pelos corredores e ficamos assustados e preocupados... Foi assim, do nada! Ela parou e cai no chão. – resumiu Hermione.

-Nossa... Vou ver o que ela tem. – disse a enfermeira.

Com a ajuda de Harry e Rony, Madame Pomfrey colocou Gina sobre uma cama.

-Vou pedir que esperem lá fora. Por um minutinho. – disse Madame Pomfrey enquanto empurrava os três para fora, ficando com Gina ali dentro.

Quando estavam lá fora Hermione virou-se para Harry e Rony.

-E Neville? Nós o deixamos caído no chão...

-Azar o dele! – disse Harry curto e grosso.

Hermione ficou quieta. Não ia discutir com Harry. Sabia que o humor dele não estava um dos melhores. E depois, ela viu como foi o suposto desmaio de Gina. Não foi simplesmente cair pra trás. Ela viu os olhos da amiga perdendo-se nas órbitas. Viu os joelhos falharem e tremerem antes de sustentar o corpo um pouco mais. Viu o rosto dela ficar branco de repente. Viu os lábios entreabrirem-se para pegar o ar que o nariz não capturava mais e viu a cabeça cair pra trás. Como se o pescoço não conseguisse mais sustentar o peso da cabeça.

Ficaram ali por cinco minutos, ou um pouco mais. Mas que para os três, foram como uma eternidade. Depois disso, viram Madame Pomfrey sai da sala com uma expressão extremamente assustada o rosto.

-Rápido! Chamem Alvo Dumbledore... Acho que... Acho que... Perdemos uma aluna! – falou a enfermeira branca como as nuvens.

Hermione levou um susto. Seu coração pulou, saiu ela garganta. Seus olhos produziram uma quantidade muito grande de lágrimas que ela liberou se pensar duas vezes e correu pro castelo pra chamar o diretor.

Rony caiu de joelhos no chão e olhou fixamente para a cama que estava atrás de Madame Pomfrey, onde Gina estava deitada, imóvel e branca. Mas branca do que a enfermeira.

-Mande uma carta para seus pais! Melhor que seja rápido! – disse ela a Rony, enquanto ele corria, com outra quantidade excessiva de lágrimas nos olhos.

Já para Harry, bom... Para Harry foi como se o mundo caísse ao se redor. O choque que levará foi grande de mais para permitir a saída de alguma lágrima. Todos os seus sentidos pararam de funcionar. Sua vista se perdeu na visão de uma garota pálida e ruiva deitada numa cama. Sua voz não saía de jeito nenhum. Seu nariz não sentia cheiro de nada. Suas mãos voaram até seu rosto, escondendo-o. Assim que se lembrou dos momentos que passou com Gina, as lágrimas rolaram. Sem fim, sem uma lágrima que desse final à fila de gotas que saiam de seus olhos... Num impulso irresistível, ele gritou o mais alto que podia o nome da namorada, que ele tinha certeza, que não podia ouvi-lo.

_**N/A:**_

Oieee ;D gostaram? D 

_**Primeiramente... Não se assustem com o final trágico o.o" no próximo capitulo tudo melhora D**_

_**Segundamente... quero, novamente, agradecer as reviews e comentar todaaas elas D **_

_**(desculpe se eu estiver comentando alguma atrasada... é que tem alguns caítulos que eu naum comento as reviews... mas vou comentar sobre a de todos D)**_

_**Lua Potter: **Oi!_

_Nossa que fic ótima!_

_Gostei mesmo!_

_Posta logo o próximo capítulo!_

_Beijos!_

_**Obrigada pelo "fic ótima" - é tão bom saber que alguém ta gostando da minha fic .**_

_**E pode deixar que eu to passando o mais rápido que eu posso pro próximo capítulo D to escrevendo 2 ou 3 por dia o.o"**_

_**Continua com as reviews hein? D**_

_**Miaka-Ela: **gi dispensou harry, o repudiou e no fim chorou sozinha ate sua amiga a achar._

vimos varios momentos do passado: qdo harry e gina separavam as brigas da mi e do rony; gi falando com harry sobre cho.

entao gi volta com dino, claro que é mais uma tentativa de esquecer harry!

e draco, vai voltar:)

_**Sabia que eu adoro suas reviews? - vc ah acompanhando tanto minha fic -- e parece que ta gostand neh? fico feliz por isso... obrigada mesmo por estar lendo essa fic e mandando reviews em todos s capítulos (se naum me engano) é um prazer enorme ter suas reviews aki **_

_**Continue acompanhando, ok? D**_

_**TheBlueMemory:** rs..Melhor ser atingida por um pomo de ouro que por um balaço...rs..ahh o Harry chorou..(cara imaginei a cena do todo mundo em panico, numa parte que dois casais brigam e a menina sai correndo que nem uma doida rsrs).  
Muito legal essa capitulo. A Gina vai se envolver com o Draco? E essa dela voltar com o Dino.. ela comeu alguma planta da estufa? prefiro o draquinho rsrs...  
ansiosa pelos proximos cap.. boa semana  
kisses  
christy_

_**Eu tbm amo suas reviews - tah acompanhando a fic e me deixa ótimas idéias xD continue lendo e acompanhando a fic que daqui a pouco verá algumas das suas "idéias" espalhadas por aí D **_

_**Obrgada msmo pela consideração e por estar aqui comentando nessa ficzinha (q por acaso é a primeirsa fic Harry/Gina que eu faço) **_

_**Lua Potter: **Oi!  
Oh! Eu to com pena do Harry! A Gina tb é uma cabeçuda, se ela pssou pela experiência e viu que n era bom, pra que fazer issu com ele, se tb gosta dele! As vezs eu me confundo com os sentimentos... sentimento eh uma coisa tão estranha, complicada neh! Ás vezs vc gosta e n pode ficar, ou a pessoa n quer vc e vc fica todo pra baixo, ou ela te aceita e vc vive feliz pra sempre! Hehehehehe! São várias opções, sendo que a última que eu falei eh a minha preferida:P...Espero que vc poste o outro capítulo, logo!  
Beijos!_

_**Ahhhhh... Eu tnho q agradecer vc tbm... pois jah comentou em dois capítulos D isso me deixa feliz DDDDD é bom saber que a primeira fic desse casal que eu faço tem uma audiência tão grande e de pessoas ao legais i.i**_

_**Isso me deixa emocionada xD**_

_**Mãããããsss... Continua acompanhando, ok? D espero q vc curta mto a fic e que deixe reviews **_

_**Ééééééééé... É isso neh gente? **_

_**O quinto capítulo ta aí... aqui comentei sobre as reviews do terceiro e algumas do segundo... as do quarto eu comento no sexto capítulo. Pois eu escrevi esse aqui logo depois que já tinha postado o quarto ¬¬"**_

_**SIIIIIIIM... eu sou Intelijumenta! XDDDDDDD**_

_**Hohohoh..**_

_**Merry Christimas...**_

_**Marry Cristimâs...**_

_**Méuri Cruistimãs...**_

_**Sei lah como se escreve x.x"**_

_**(meu palpite é que nenhum daqueles ali em cima estah certo xD)**_

_**AHHHH sim... a música que eu colokei nesse capítulo se chama**_

Dust In The Wind – Kansas 

**_Como já sofri váááárias vezes com o caso "que música é essa que a autora escreveu nessa fic aqui?" eu decidi colocar o nome das músicas que eu vou por nos capítulos o/ para vcs naum sofrerem do msmo problema que eu x.X"_**

_**Huehuehue **_

_**Bjooooooooooos o/**_

_**Obigada pelas Reviws D**_


	6. Acabou

**Capítulo seis: Acabou...**

Harry não saía do lado de Gina a não ser pra dormir. Pensava na guerra também. Gina estava desacordada há cinco dias. Cinco dias que ele não poderia recuperar. A partida estava cada vez mais próxima e ele se recusava a admitir isso. A garota deitada na cama, imóvel era a visão mais triste que ele tivera até ali.

Madame Pomfrey tinha decretado a morte da garota. Mas Dumbledore discordara totalmente, dizendo que a garota não estava morta. Tinha tido um caso sério de desgosto com a vida. E isso podia corroer seu coração internamente, mas enquanto isso não era certo, Gina permanecia somente desmaiada. Mesmo sabendo que morta ela não estava, Harry se recusava a sair de perto da garota.

-Harry... Pelo menos venha comer! – implorava Hermione.

-Não posso Mione. Entenda! – disse Harry.

Nem Rony e nem Hermione tinham conseguido tirar Harry da cabeceira de Gina. Rony achava que aquilo era um leve exagero, embora também estivesse extremamente preocupado com a irmã.

-Harry... – ele ouviu uma voz fraca chamando seu nome.

Havia se passado uma semana desde que Gina tinha tido o seu "ataque". Era uma sexta feira de tarde. Nuvens negras cobriam o céu extremamente negro. A chuva caía forte na janela, fazendo um barulho forte e insuportável. Pingos grossos e fortes, que machucavam para valer caiam das nuvens e o lago de Hogwarts parecia se perder na neblina que cobria o castelo. Foi então que ele ouviu a voz... Fraca e quase inaudível por causa da chuva.

-Gina! – disse ele segurando forte a mão da garota.

-Harry... – repetiu a garota.

-Gina... Não vale agora... Recupere-se um pouco mais... Terei que falar com você depois.

A garota concordou com a cabeça e adormeceu.

Harry andou pelos corredores do castelo procurando por Rony e Hermione. Quando localizou os dois, correu até eles.

-Rony! Mione! – gritou Harry.

Os dois viraram e encararam Harry, enquanto esse já foi direto ao ponto.

-A guerra se aproxima cada vez mais. O mundo dos bruxos já não está mais seguro. Os trouxas acabaram por nos descobrir, e não podemos deixar que isso aconteça! Eu terei que partir, _sozinho_ e enfrentar Voldemort. Só assim ficarei tranqüilo pra voltar para ser feliz. Gina tinha razão quando chorava pela guerra... Ela está vindo. E eu logo terei que ir.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça, mesmo contra vontade. Enquanto Rony olhou para o chão.

_Porque tem que ser tão difícil?Não posso permitir que isso aconteça de livre e espontânea vontade. Essa guerra não ode acontecer. Voldemort só quer minha infelicidade... Ele me separou dos meus pais, e agora, me separa de Gina._

-Harry... Nós estaremos com você! Confie na gente! – falou Hermione.

-Prefiro ir sozinho! – repetiu Harry. –Cuidem de Gina para mim.

-Harry! Não seja louco! – falou Mione.

-Hermione! Dumbledore morreu! Gina estava desacordada! Fiquei com ela tempo demais! M desliguei para o que podia girar à minha volta! Dumbledore morreu faz poucos dias... E nesses dias estava a consolar Gina, que estava desacordada! Ela não percebeu minha presença nenhuma vez! Hoje, ela mostrou que estava viva, me deu um sinal de vida, falou comigo. Por dois minutos, ou menos, mas falou! Não poderei viver assim! Tenho que acabar com meu relacionamento com Gina... Isso vai me enlouquecer! Vocês viram no _Profeta Diário,_ Comensais da Morte atacaram trouxas... _Trouxas!_ – Harry falava rapidamente. Mas foi o suficientemente claro para que Rony e Hermione captassem seu recado.

Sem Dumbledore, Hogwarts estava realmente acabada. Estavam pensando em fechar a escola. Mas isso não podia acontecer! Dependiam daquela escola.

-Rony, Mione... Quero que estejam comigo quando eu for falar com a Gina! – declarou Harry.

-Estaremos, cara! – disse Rony, fazendo uma tentativa falhada de tranqüilizar o amigo.

Os dias que se passaram foram piores do que o dia em que viu Gina praticamente morta em sua frente. Chegara, finalmente, o dia em que teria que olhar para a cara dela e afirmar que estava indo embora em pouquíssimos dias, e também, era chegada a hora de desmanchar com a garota.

Junto com Rony e Hermione, seus amigos inseparáveis, Harry sentou na cabeceira de Gina, que já estava acordada. E começou:

-Gina... Não posso continuar com você. Em poucos dias terei que partir. Não quero ver você triste se despedindo de mim, como uma pessoa se despede do namorado. Quero que me veja e me diga "adeus" apenas como um amigo... Também não quero que você saia prejudicada, se tornando vítima de Voldemort. Ele poderá te usar novamente, pra chegar em mim, como fez no meu segundo ano em Hogwarts, com o lance da Câmara Secreta. Naqueles dias, você era, pra mim, apenas a irmã do meu melhor amigo. Se Voldemort descobrir que você passou a ser minha namorada, usará você e poderá te prejudicar ainda mais. Por favo, entenda.

Gina sorriu pra Harry. Um sorriso sincero e triste. Um sorriso que cortou o coração do garoto.

-Eu entendo Harry... – falou sorrindo, ainda. –Vá... Eu entenderei... Você precisa salvar o mundo bruxo de Voldemort. Eu realmente não me importaria de ser morta por Voldemort, desde que eu pudesse continuar ao seu lado.

-Mas EU me importaria, Gina! Não seria agradável pra eu estar presente no seu enterro sabendo que a culpa seria minha!

-Esquece Harry... Vou voltar a esquecer você... Pensei que a nossa história finalmente terminaria feliz... Mas vejo que errei. Quem sabe Malfoy... – disse a garota baixando os olhos.

-MALFOY? – berrou Rony incrédulo.

-Claro Rony! O cara quase me matou! Não quero arriscar minha vida! – falou a garota, ainda sem levantar os olhos.

-Mas ele ao te encheu mais! – falou Rony aborrecido.

-Porque eu estava com o Harry! E fora ele que acabara com Malfoy e o tal Fridgen! – falou Gina.

-Amanhã os ex-alunos de Hogwarts vão embora! Ficará livre de Fridgen... E era ele que complicava as coisas pro seu lado... – falou Mione.

Gina permaneceu com a cabeça baixa. Harry ia partir. Isso era verdade. Tinha que aceitar. E foi isso que ela fez, quando saiu da Ala Hospitalar, passou a ignorar Harry. Quando o encontrava em algum canto, olhava-o com o canto dos olhos, não ia até ele, não falava com ele... Nunca mais tocou nele.

**_Eu fui matando os meus heróis_**

_**Aos poucos**_

_**Como se já não tivesse**_

_**Nenhuma lição para aprender**_

Harry sentia um peso no coração ao ver a ruiva passar pelos corredores sem lançar nem um simples "oi" para ele. Tinha que admitir que ela entendera bem o fim do namoro. Ao contrário dele, que sentia sue coração cada vez mais pesado por ter acabado com uma pessoa que ele verdadeiramente amou.

**_Eu sou uma contradição_**

_**E foge da minha mão**_

_**Fazer com que tudo que eu diga**_

**_Faça algum sentido._**

Era tarde da noite, Gina estava sentada no salão comunal da Grifinória, vendo a chuva pesada cair na janela. Foi quando ele entrou ali e viu a garota, olhando petrificada olhando pela janela. Ela não percebera sua presença, mas ele percebera a dela. Aproximou-se da garota e tocou-lhe o ombro.

-Sai Harry... Não quero me torturar mais! – disse a ruiva sem desviar os lhos da janela.

Harry não discutiu. Virou as costas e subiu para seu dormitório.

**_Eu quis_**

_**Me perder por aí**_

_**Fingindo muito bem**_

_**Que eu nunca precisei de um lugar só meu.**_

O dia tinha chegado. Finalmente ele ia livrar-se do peso de ver Gina. Queria desaparecer, rezava para que Voldemort o desintegrasse quando fosse enfrenta-lo. Mas antes que pudesse andar numa linha da morte, ouviu seus amigos chegando com pressa. Olhou para eles. Hermione tinha lágrimas nos olhos e Rony uma cara de preocupação, atrás deles, andando sem pressa, estava Gina.

-Seja lá o que você pense em fazer. Lembre-se de nós! – disse Hermione soluçando.

-Cara... Você não sabe como é difícil ver você partir! Depois de sete anos juntos... – falou Rony.

-Seis – corrigiu Harry.

-Que seja... Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer...

-Harry... Quero falar com você – disse Gina.

Os dois se separaram um pouco dos outros. Gina olhou os olhos verdes de Harry, atrás das lentes dos óculos. Aqueles olhos que ela adorava, que levava ela a creditar que aquilo não era um fim. Não era um ponto final.

-O que foi? – perguntou ele.

-Seja lá o que você faça nessa guerra... Tem que lembrar que eu estou aqui! Eu estou esperando você voltar! Tem alguém aqui que te espera! – disse ela.

Harry viu uma ponta de esperança nascer dentro dele, teria a chance de dar um último beijo de adeus em Gina? Segurou a cintura dela com as mãos e a trouxe pra mais perto. Mas antes que pudesse juntar seus lábios a ruiva o empurrou.

-Harry... Você mesmo disse que tinha acabado... E eu repito isso hoje... _Acabou!_ Agora vá... Vença Voldemort e volte por mim... Para podermos recomeçar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_N/A:_**

**_Mais um capítulo foi postado e aqui estou eu pra, novamente, comentar as reviews +.+_**

**_TheBlueMemory: _** _hELLO...  
ae...  
noss Draco brigando com o Harry pela Gina..EU QUEROS ER A GINA!...(principalmente no 6º livro ho ho ho) mas nesse 4º filme eu quero ser a Murta ( ho ho ho) rsrs...  
Muito legal a fic...  
mas o draco vai tentar atrapalhar né?..  
Ahh o Harry chorando é tristin...  
aguardando cont.; :)  
kisses  
christy_

Hauhauhaua... aiai... eu tbm keria ser a Gina numa hora dessas u.u"embora eu prefira o Tom Felton (ator que faz o Draco ¬¬), não posso negar que o Harry eh boniton xD hahahaha... Continua comentando, viu? 

Miaka-Ela: harry tenta se aproximar de gi mas ela não lhe dá abertura, e hermione o manda desistir dela! argh, te repudio hermione.

gi está com dino e draco chega pra provocar, hahaah. To adorando o draco, tá super divertido ele sempre enchendo ela. Ah, mas nao tá sozinho, veio com Marcello Fridgen, gina ficou babando por ele, isso sim. Ah, antes que ele pudesse machuca-la harry apareceu, eba. Dino, seu pateta, não ia defender a namorada não!

uh, a luta de harry e Marcello está bem equilibrada, e nosso lindo moreno ganha! Ah que fofo, ta preocupado com gia ainda, foi procura-la. Gi tá confusa, ama harry e dino. Mas acabou se decidindo por harry:)

Miaka-Ela de novo: gi está insegura, tem medo de perde-lo e seus pesadelos só pioram tudo.

gina apagou no corredor, eu acredito que ela esteja gravemente doente, mas morta nao.

Francamente... eu amo suas reviews xD continua comentando, ok? 

E, realmente, a Gina não estava ,morta... como vc deve ter observado nesse capítuo seis xD A Gin foi até forte o.o agüentou numa boa continue acompanhando a fic... ela ainda ta meio looonge do fim pretendo fazer o Harry voltar lá pelo capítulo.. hum... nham... heeem... 10 ou 11...

Lua Potter: Oie!  
2, 3 capítulos por dia! Tu tem imaginação viuh!  
A Minha eu escrevo um capítulo(pocando) num dia(qd tou inspirada)...E ainda assim, dxo um tempo, pelo menos mais uma semana e talz pra eu ir revisando, vendo o que eu posso melhorar...  
Véi essa história de quando Gina acorda e vê as amigas sorrindo pq devem estar sonhando com poneis foi muito engraçado... era pra ser! K!  
A Gi nem curtiu o namoro dela direitu... mal começou(3 semanas o.O)... e pucutu(c entendeu esse pucutu neh! eh que gente maluca escreve como gente maluca, então sai uma coisa maluca... ah skeci... vc jah intendeu msm...)...(voltandu), então ela pucutu(n preciso explicar esse pucutu novamente neh!) morreu... ms ela morreu mesmo :...! vc axa realmente que ele vai contar luana! Dã!... essa cena do Harry foi cena de novela hein! Massa :Peu tenho extintos assassinos:S...  
Poxta logo!  
Plix!  
Bem... o que eu conheço eh "Happy Christmas!"... ms td bein... c jah leu akelas coisas do orkut de como aprender inglês em 5 min.? Ah skeci... to fugindo do assunto...  
PS: Deu pra perceber que hoje eu tou empolgada neh!  
Bjs!

Oléé... o.o" se empolgou pra comentar hein? Hohohoo

E... aquela parte dos pôneis nos campos floridos era pra ta engraçada sim... ficou REALMENTE engraçada? i.i

Boom... se está insinuando q eu sou burra e naum sei falar inglês, ¬¬ vc etah totalmente certa -- --" porque eu naum sei msmo.. hahahhahaha

Continua acompanhando a fic, bleza? ;D

Booooom... se alguém aí kiser me conhecer e falar melhor comigo me add no msn: E deixa uma review com o seu e-mail, só pra saber se foi vc q me add o.o/

Quem quiser me conhecer pelo orkut, procure por Larissa Calegari e pode me add... eu sou a que tem cabelo preto o.o (digo isso pq até um tempinho atrás tinha outra Larissa Calegari no orkut )

Só isso genti o/

Bjãããooo...

Dark Lari


	7. A vida segue

**Capítulo sete: A vida segue...**

Harry havia partido, e Gina não se torturava por isso. Estava até feliz por causa disso. Podia falar pra Hogwarts inteira que seu namorado (ou pelo menos ex-_namorado_) tinha o mundo dos bruxos para salvar, em outras palavras, o mundo dos bruxos dependia dele. Era interessante e estranho ver a garota sorrindo pelos cantos ou de vez em quando dando gargalhadas engraçadas. O time de Quadribol tinha passado pro controle de Gina, que conseguia comandar com graça e suavidade, e nunca deixava o time na mão.

-Próximo jogo é contra a Corvinal! Nesse sábado! Precisamos treinar o dobro de tempo! – disse Gina num dos treinos.

-Se Harry foi... Quem será o apanhador? – perguntou Angelina.

-Não haverá apanhador... – falou Gina calmamente.

-COMO NÃO? O jogo depende do apanhador! – berrou Fred.

-Haverá apanhadora! – concluiu Gina.

-E quem será...? – perguntou Jorge com a voz debochada. –Você?

Todo o time de Quadribol riu, no que Gina falou:

-Sim... Eu serei a apanhadora.

As risadas cessaram.

-E quem entrará no seu lugar? – Perguntou Fred.

-Ninguém menos que... – começou Gina.

Ela abriu a porta do vestiário feminino e Hermione saiu de á. Usando o uniforme da Grifinória e segurando uma vassoura que ela provavelmente tinha comprado no Beco Diagonal.

-...Hermione – terminou Gina.

O time aplaudiu Hermione. Ela sorriu pra Rony, que jogava de goleiro.

-Bom... Não temos muito tempo! Teremos que treinar hoje, amanhã o campo é da Corvinal. Sexta poderemos treinar de novo, para sábados jogarmos!

-O.K! – responderam todos os integrantes do time.

Todos deram um impulso com o pé, menos Gina, que se dirigiu às bolas. Soltou as goles, os balaços e depois pegou o pomo. Olhou bem pra ele e lembrou de Harry, deu um leve beijo no pomo antes de soltá-lo e deixar ele voar. Livre e solto, novamente.

O treino foi ótimo. Fred e Jorge marcaram dezoito gols. Hermione marcou mais cinco, um ótimo começo. Gina pegou o pomo nos primeiros vinte minutos de jogo. Estava tudo perfeito.

Era noite, Gina voltou para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Alguns alunos ainda não tinham ido para os dormitórios. Gina sentou-se perto da janela e ficou observando a noite, quando alguma coisa se chocou contra a janela. A garota caiu pra trás e soltou uma exclamação de dor ao bater com as costas no chão.

-Tudo bem, Gina? – perguntou Dino que correu para ajuda-la.

-Sim, sim... É que eu vi algo bater na janela! – falou a garota.

Dino riu, andou até a janela e a abriu. Uma coruja grande, gorda e preta voou até Gina.

-Uma carta! – falou ela.

-De quem? – perguntou a voz de Rony.

-É do Harry... – murmurou ela.

Sentando-se no sofá, em frente à lareira, Gina abriu a carta.

_Querida Gina..._

_Todos os dias eu me lamento por ter te deixado... Mas era necessário partir. As coisas por aqui vão bem... A guerra definitiva ainda não começou. Hoje os Comensais da Morte soltaram seus primeiros avisos... Macas Negras apareceram por quase todas as partes. Creio que, em breve, estarei cara a cara com Você-Sabe-Quem. _

_Eu sonho todos os dias com você, morro de saudades todas as vezes que lembro dos momentos que passamos juntos. É uma pena que tenha terminado, não é?_

_Mande um abraço para Rony e Hermione e diga que sinto falta deles. _

_Espero voltar logo... _

_Harry Potter._

-Gina... Você vai responder? – perguntou Hermione após ler a carta.

-Não no momento... – respondeu Gina virando-se.

Hermione e Rony viram, espantados, Gina jogar a carta de Harry na lareira e deixa-la queimar ali, sem fazer nada que impedisse.

-Gina... Porquê? – perguntou Rony.

-Não quero gastar meu tempo me torturando... Ainda amo o Harry. Mas quero manter longe as lembranças dele, enquanto não tiver certeza _absoluta_ que ele irá voltar para mim.

Gina subiu para o dormitório. E lá ficou pensando numa coisa que realmente he dava tristeza... Uma coisa que ela realmente sentia falta... A pessoa que tinha lhe mandado uma carta e que partira sem ter pena do que Gina poderia passar enquanto ela tivesse fora... Essa pessoa era ninguém menos que... _Harry Potter._ Mas como ela mesma tinha prometido ao vê-lo partir: _Sem ele, minha vida irá apenas recomeçar e, depois disso... Irá seguir um outro caminho. Até que ele volte._

_**N/A:**_

_**Oiii...**_

_**Bom... Capítulo curtinho, né? **_

_**Nesse capítulo não tinha muita coisa pra falar - -' mas no próximo vem bastaaaaaante coisa xD**_

_**DESCULPEM PELA DEMORAAA T.T eu atva estudando pras últimas provas e naum deu tempo de entrar "**_

_**Miaka-ELA: **gi acordou, e harry decidiu terminar com ela. Gi aceitou e nao cedeu, ficou longe mesmo..._

_**Nhohohoho... Graaaaande Miaka-ELA ;D**_

_**Sempre comentando e fazendo uma escrtora de fics feliz xP**_

_**Continua lendo a fic que agora vou postar diariamente **_

_**Luisa 'Weasley': **q fofo!  
linda a fic...  
vc é má... só vai fazer o Harry voltar no cap 11? e o nervosismo? voce nao liga mesmo para os seus fãs... brincadeirinha... mas eu sou sua fã, a brincadeira foi a de você nao ligar para nós...  
bom, parabéns, voce escreve muito bem...  
até mais..._

_**¬¬ não me importo com os "fãs"? ¬¬**_

_**é claro q eu me importo ¬¬''**_

_**até de mais ¬¬"**_

_**é que fazer ele sair num capítulo e voltar no outro é meio... o.o" 'curto'... hohohoeu kero deixar os "fãs" curiosos**_

_**Mwuahahahahhaha**_

_**Hehe...**_

_**Bjooooooss o/**_

_**Bom-bom xD**_

_**Agora estarei postando direto!**_

_**Descobri que eu já passei em todas as santas matérias do meu colégiooooo!**_

_**PASSEI DE ANOOOO**_

_**To na oitava série u.u**_

_**q alegria ohohoho...**_

_**Booooooommmmm**_

_**Deixem reviews, ok? ;)**_

_**BAI x3**_

_**- Dark Lari -**_


	8. Na detenção com Snape

**Capítulo oito: Na detenção com Snape.**

-Muito bem, Senhorita Weasley. Poderia me dizer qual é a cor do raio do feitiço _Avada Kedavra _e porque esse feitiço é considerado uma maldição imperdoável? – perguntou Snape com sua voz asquerosa.

-Ai ai... O raio da _Avada Kedavra_ é verde e ela se chama assim porque é a Maldição da Morte... Quem é atingido por um feitiço desses... Morre na hora. – falou a garota com simplicidade.

-E pode me dizer alguém que foi morto com essa maldição? – perguntou ele.

-Cedrico Diggory... – falou Gina.

Um murmúrio de saudade atravessou a sala. Desde que Dumbledore morrera, Snape tinha se tornado um cara extremamente chato ensinando DCAT.

-Ora... Ora... Ora... Não devia falar o nome dos alunos com tanta clareza! Isso pode ser muito prejudicial para os seus outros colegas! – disse Snape balançando a cabeça, negativamente.

-Foi você mesmo que pediu para eu dizer o nome de alguém que foi morto por esse feitiço! Cedrico foi o primeiro que me veio na cabeça! Você é um péssimo professor!Um idiota! – rosnou a Weasley.

Ouviu uma aluna tratando-o assim não seria um insulto ao grande para Snape. Mas algo naquela ruiva o fez sentir uma pontada no coração. Estaria triste ou chateado? Ou pior... Estaria se apaixonando por uma aluna da... _Grifinória_?

-Muito feio Srta. Weasley. Hoje, as 19:00 horas. Aqui na minha sala para cumprir detenção!

-Detenção com você? Que pesadelo! – disse Gina antes de levantar e sair da sala.

O que estava acontecendo com ele? Ver uma aluna tratando-o dessa maneira nunca foi motivo e tanta tristeza. E Virgínia Weasley não era a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts... Mas também não era a mais feia.

_Uma aluna da Grifinória? Por favor, Snape... Uma Weasley? Por favor,... Snape..._

Gina saiu a sala batendo os pés. Tacou o material num canto e escorregou as costas pela parede na qual tinha acabado de se encostar.

-Harry... Como você me faz falta! – lamentou a garota.

-"Harry como você me faz falta" – ela ouviu uma voz debochada ao seu lado. –Porque não se junta a mim, Weasley? – perguntou Draco com um sorriso.

-Vá se catar Malfoy! – disse Gina.

-Irei, minha querida Gina! – dizendo isso Draco acertou um tapa no rosto da garota, antes de rir e sair andando calmamente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-GINA! – ela ouviu a voz alta e clara do irmão lhe chamando.

-QUE FOI RONY? – respondeu ela no mesmo tom.

-Não grite comigo! – rosnou Rony.

-Desde que você não faça o mesmo! – respondeu Gina.

-Ei... O mais velho aqui sou _eu_! – grunhiu Rony.

-Isso não significa que possa gritar meu nome pelos corredores de Hogwarts como se eu fosse surda!

Rony encarou a irmã.

-Tudo bem... Só me diga porque você sumiu por duas horas! – falou Rony.

-Eu não sumi! – protestou Gina.

-Hoje tinha treino, Gina! – falou o irmão.

-Que horas são? – perguntou a garota.

-Seis e meia! – rugiu o garoto.

-SEIS E MEIA? – gritou a garota antes de sair correndo.

-Aonde vai? – berrou Rony.

-Detenção! – respondeu ela.

Rony deixou a irmã ir. Detenção... Caso sério.

Chegou na sala de Snape e bateu três vezes na porta antes de abri-la.

-Licença, Professor Snape... – disse Gina antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

-Olhe só... – disse Snape olhando no relógio. –A Weasley não está atrasada. Parabéns... Deveria dar cinco pontos a Grifinória? – perguntou Snape com cara de "faço, não faço".

-Não, porque seu passatempo é _tirar_ pontos da Grifinória – disse a garota.

-Como queira... Menos dez pontos da Grifinória!

Gina sentou-se numa das mesas da imensa sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e olhou para o professor.

-Podemos começar? – perguntou ela.

-Ah sim... Claro... – disse Snape sentando em sua mesa.

-O que iremos fazer? – perguntou Gina.

-_Iremos_? – Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha. –_Você_ irá fazer.

-Que seja... O que _irei_ fazer? – perguntou Gina revirando os olhos.

-Você irá ler todo o exemplar de _Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam _e me fará um resumo... – começou Snape.

-O que Criaturas Mágicas tem a ver com Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? – interrompeu a garota.

-Sobre lobisomens. – terminou Snape.

Gina pegou seu livro e folheou até a página sobre lobisomens. E começou a ler, atentamente.

_Lobisomens são criaturas malignas que matam e comem carne humana. Qualquer arranhão ou mordida desses seres pode fazer a pessoa se tornar um lobisomem eternamente. Em toda noite de lua cheia, humanos que contenham mordidas desses monstros se transformam em lobisomens e atacam as pessoas. _

_Eles só correspondem ao uivo de um animal da mesma espécie e têm uma mutação extremamente estranha e desagradável de ser vista e sentida. _

Revirou os olhos e pegou o pergaminho de dentro da bolsa que levava. Pegou seu pote de nanquim preto e a pena laranja berrante que carregava desde o segundo ano e começou a fazer seu "resumo". O trecho que ela tinha lido não era nem dois oitavos do que ela tinha que escrever.

_Morcegão nojento, imprestável e idiota! _Pensava a garota enquanto anotava as coisas sobre lobisomens.

-Menos 20 pontos pra Grifinória graças ao seu pensamento, Weasley! – murmurou Snape suficientemente alto para Gina escutar.

Mais uma vez as palavras grossas e irritadas de Gina lhe magoaram profundamente. Mas controlou esse sentimento e apenas voltou a atenção para o livro que lia.

Gina não ligou para as palavras de Snape. Uma hora se passou e Gina finalmente terminou o seu resumo. Leu e releu duas vezes até achar que estava perfeitamente perfeito. Levantou e levou o resumo até a mesa de Snape, em seguida caminhou até a porta e saiu da sala, sem falar mais nada, deixando um Snape lendo seu resumo sobre lobisomens.

N/A: LALALALLA... oiieee Bom.. mais um capítulo foi postado D espero q gostem 

_**Antes de mais nada vou logo dizendo:**_

_**SIM EU SOU MALVADA MESMO ¬¬ PARO SO CAPÍTULOS NAS MELHORES APRTES E SÓ VOU FAZER O HARRY VOLTAR NO 10º CAPÍTULO!**_

_**MWUAHAHAHAHAH**_

_**Mâs... antes que me culpem de novo ¬¬ esse é o único jeito de fazer as pessoas acompanharem a fic o/ usando a **curiosidade** hohoho... Mas não se preocupem até sexta (nem isso) o Harry jah vai ter voltado **_

_**Agoooooora... as reviews:**_

_**TheBlueMemory:** Hello  
aee passou de ano.. isso é bom.. ficar em recuperação é horrivel.. aidna bem que nucna fiquei rs.. só na quinta prova como meu antigo colegio falava e em matematica( OHH PESADELO). Vamos a fic muito legal.. pelo menos a Gina não está choramingando pelos cantos.. isso é bom.. detesto quando a colocam muito fragilzinha.. aff ela é forte auai rsrs...agora vc é malvada menina má má mesmo.. olha o natal hein.. poxa harry só volta no cap 11! ¬¬ vai ficar sem o presente do bom velhinho assim.  
se cuide e boa semana  
kisses  
christy_

Realmente... as pessoas q colocam a Gina fraca e chata se escondendo pelos corredores de Hogwarts toda vez q pensa no Harry é ua coisa meio o.O" ahn... stranha xP

_**Olha o/ eu ao suas reviews .0. continua comentando, okay? **_

_**Miaka-ELA: **gi é a nova capitã do time de quadribol, apanhadora, e hermione entrou em seu lugar._

tudo ia bem, seguindo com sua vida, ocupando sua mente ao maximo para nao ficar pensando em harry mas ai chega uma carta dele.

ela nao responde a carta, chocando rony e hermione qdo a jogou no fogo, eu acho que eles nao estao entendendo a gi; Acontece que ela ama muito o harry e nao quer ter contato com ele pra nao sofrer mais, é isso. :) ela não é fria e sem coração nao, apenas nao quer sofrer.

EU AMO AS REVIEWS DA MIAKA-ELA! LALLAA Hohohoho... uma das poucas que acompanharam a fic desde o começo D Olha... comenta sempreee, viu? é mto bom ler suas reviews e é isso ae o/ a Gina naum é fria e sem coração naum u.u/ ela soh naum ker lembrar do Harry, pois sabe que talvez ele naum volte... enão quer afastar as lembranças dele até que ele volte Continua acompanhando a fic ok? ;D Elizabeth Malfoy II: O q dizer da sua fic? Ela eh chocrivel (chocante com incrivel)!  
Cada vez mais me apaixono pelo universo das fics!  
Se der, passa lah na minha...

se chama uma nova tragedia...  
E deixa de ser má e parar o cap na melhor parte!  
A gina realmente ama o Harry. Q bunitinho!  
Bjs  
até o prximo cap! Olááá 

_**´passo na sua fic siiim \o/**_

_**e vou deixar uma megareview pra vc hohoho... **_

_**vlw por comentar minha ficzóida o/ e quanto ao chocrivel... por um momento eu achei que poderia ser "chocante com terrível" hohoo... que bom q tah gostando da fic :P continua acompanhando q logo logo vem mais **_

_**bjus o/**_

**_BOOMm... WOOOOWW... ostaram do meu novo nome de usuário? "Larry Potter" massa né? Vai dizer xD_**

_**Segue abaixo como eu criei esse nick**_

Bom.. meu nome é Larissa... meu apelido é LARI 

_**SÓ QUE... Lari com "y" tbm ica legal: LARY**_

_**Dae eu pensei: Poque naum adicionar mais um "R" no apelido? XD**_

_**E dae ficou: LARRY**_

**_Eeeeeee... Se vc puxara "perna" do L atééé´lá em baixo vi ficar beem legal o/ e se vc colocar do outro lado uma linha compida como vc colocou de um lado... Forma um H!_**

_**Se vc fizer tudo o que eu disse com o L de LARRY vc vai observar que vai virar um H de HARRY**_

_**Depois foi só adicionar o Potter **_

Atenciosamente :P - Larry Potter - 


	9. Morte? Separação? Não! II

**Capítulo nove: Morte? Separação? Não! II**

Semanas... Meses... Anos se passaram desde que Harry tinha partido, pelo menos para Gina Weasley era assim. Não ouvia mais a voz feliz de Harry chamando-a pelos corredores, não via mais o sorriso dele de manhã, na mesa do café, não jogava mais Quadribol sob as ordens dele... Era um universo estranho.

-Gina! Estão voltando hoje! Que foi pra guerra! – gritou Rony feliz.

-Voldemort foi morto! Tudo acabou! – gritou Hermione mais feliz ainda.

Gina abriu um largo e belo sorriso. Seu Harry estaria de volta, poderia abraça-lo novamente. Sentou-se na mesa da Grifinória pra almoçar quando Snape passou ao seu lado.

-Detenção hoje, de novo, Weasley! – falou ele.

-Ihh... Meus pêsames, Gina. – disse Rony.

-Ridículo! – falou Gina balançando a cabeça de forma negativa.

-Ele pelo menos podia dizer que horas é a sua detenção. – falou Hermione.

-Sete horas, como sempre. – disse Snape atrás de Hermione.

-Ah... O.k – disse Hermione congelando.

Snape lançou um olhar frio e gélido para a nuca de Hermione antes de anunciar:

-E menos 10 pontos pra grifinória pela sua idiotice, Srta. Granger!

Depois e retirar pontos da Grifinória, Snape se afastou, a capa voando graças ao vento que entrava pela porta do Salão Principal.

-Morcegão, inútil, imprestável, imbecil! – explodiu Gina.

-Adjetivos com "i"! – observou Rony.

-Menos o "Morcegão" – falou Gina.

Os irmãos Weasley desataram em rir, acompanhado por Hermione, que ria de má vontade.

-Sabe que horas eles vão voltar? – perguntou Gina.

-Ahn... Sete horas? – respondeu Rony.

-Merda! – gritou a garota e saiu batendo pé.

-RONY! – exclamou Hermione.

-Que é? Eu só falei a verdade! – protegeu-se o garoto.

-Desculpe o atraso professor Snape! – disse Gina entrando na sala.

-Dois minutos de atraso... Tem certeza que precisa pedir desculpas por _dois_ minutos de atraso? – perguntou Snape com a voz fria.

-Bom... Perdoe-me... É que eu pensei que tiraria pontos da minha casa se chegasse atrasada. É que as pessoas que foram pra guerra voltam hoje... Voldemort foi morto... E... Pensar que eu posso rever meu Harry, me traz muita felicidade! – disse Gina parando pra respirar.

-Eu sei... Ah... E por falar nisso... Adiciono 20 pontos pra Grifinória! – falou Snape.

O queixo de Gina caiu.

-_VINTE PONTOS?_ Você vai adicionar 20 pontos? – perguntou a garota arregalando os olhos.

-Sim... Sua redação sobre lobisomens estava muito boa. – falou Snape.

-Mas... Mas... O Senhor nunca... Bem... Adicionou pontos a Grifinória! – disse Gina surpresa. – E também nunca elogiou alguma coisa feita por um aluno de lá!

-Eu também sei disso. – concordou Snape calmamente pegando um pote cheio de aranhas.

-Bom... Não vou discutir... Isso são... Aranhas? – perguntou Gina mudando de assunto.

-Certamente... – respondeu Snape.

-E o que farei com elas? – perguntou Gina.

-Ah... Você usará uma delas como cobaia para as três Maldições Imperdoáveis! – respondeu Snape (N/A: Siiiim... Eu tirei isso do 4º filme! Só que lá era num horário de aula normal, e não numa detenção e sob a orientação do Moody... E não do Snape!).

-Ahn... O.k – respondeu a garota puxando a varinha.

A aula foi normalmente... Estranha. Para Gina era uma coisa estranhamente nova usar Maldições Imperdoáveis sendo observada pelo olhar admirado de Snape.

-Você desenvolve bem as habilidades para Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Estou impressionado! – admitiu Snape assim que Gina matou a aranha.

-Ahn... É... Eu... Treino muito em casa... – falou Gina tomando cuidado pra não mencionar a AD.

-Seu irmão... O Ronald... É isso? – perguntou Snape.

-Sim... Ronald Weasley... Mas pode chamar de Rony. O que tem ele? – perguntou Gina assustada.

-Ele não desenvolve tão bem as habilidades para as aulas de DCAT. – explicou Snape observando a aranha agora morta.

-Ahn... Bem... Sempre achei o Rony meio manco da cabeça. – explicou Gina cutucando a aranha com a varinha.

-Bom... Como você realizou muito bem a atividade de hoje... Adiciono mais dez pontos pra Grifinória! – anunciou Snape antes de se virar e sentar, novamente, na sua mesa afundando a cara num livro de Poções.

-Obrigada... – falou Gina, os olhos saltando da cara.

Snape acenou com as mãos e em seguida fez um sinal que Gina entendeu por "sua aula terminou, pode ir" e sem mais discussões. Saiu da sala.

Rony explodiu em uma gargalhada quando Gina lhe contou o que tinha acontecido. Estavam no Salão Principal, esperando a volta do pessoal que foi pra guerra.

-Você quer, realmente, que eu acredite que Snape _adicionou_ pontos para a Grifinória por causa de um trabalho bem realizado?

-Olha Rony! Eu não sei o que aconteceu! Mas eu também não estou acreditando que Snape me deu esses pontos! Estou tão confusa quanto você! – disse Gina refletindo sobre a aula.

-Snape nos dando pontos... Essa é nova! – ria o irmão.

Gina revirou os olhos e virou-se para Hermione, que estava afundada em um livro de História da Magia.

-Então... Eles não iam voltar às sete horas? – perguntou para a amiga.

Hermione dobrou uma das pontas do livro para marcar a pagina na qual havia parado e olhou para Gina.

-Eles iam sim. Mas acho que se atrasaram um pouco. – respondeu Hermione sorrindo.

-Como você pode sorrir numa hora dessas? – perguntou Rony parecendo surpreso.

-Pensando que estamos prestes a ver o Harry novamente! – disse Hermione sorrindo mais ainda.

Gina riu da ara de bobo do irmão. Hermione voltou sua atenção para o livro e Rony começou a cutucar com um garfo um pedaço de torta de chocolate que estava na sua frente. Gina, por sua vez, fixou o olhar no _Profeta Diário_ que tinha recebido alguns minutos antes de ir pra detenção de Snape.

_Finalmente o mais temido bruxo de todos os tempos, Lord Voldemort, foi morto! Agradecemos a todos que estiveram presentes na assustadora guerra. E faremos, aqueles que morreram, permanecerem pra sempre vivos em nossa memória. _

_Uma batalha complicada, que durou vários meses acabou em mortes trágicas, mas nenhum morreu em vão. A morte de inocentes resultou na morte do maligno Lord Voldemort, que agora, ninguém mais teme pronunciar se nome. _

"_Uma batalha triste que realmente matou muita gente e muitos inocentes. Uma batalha alegre, pois resultou na morte de Voldemort, que arruinou muito mais vidas do que podíamos imaginar. E ele pagou por todos os crimes que cometeu, com a própria vida!" Afirma Ninfadora Tonks, uma auror que lutou contra Voldemort._

Gina não precisou ler o resto da notícia para saber que iam sempre repetir as mesas baboseiras: "Voldemort foi morto" "Ele pagou com a própria vida" "Ele arruinou milhares de vidas e famílias" e tudo o mais.

-_Chegaram!_ – gritou uma voz conhecida. Era Neville. – _O pessoal que foi pra guerra voltou!_

O coração de Gina deu um salto mortal seguido de uma cambalhota pra frente, duas pra trás, oito na vertical, duas na horizontal, cinco saltos mortais na diagonal e bateu três vezes mais acelerado que o normal. E pela ara de Hermione, Gina julgou que o coração dela fez a mesma coisa, enquanto Rony caía de cara na torta de chocolate.

-Vamos! – berrou Hermione agarrando Gina pelo pulso e Rony pelos cabelos.

-AI! – berrou Rony ao sentir seus fios ruivos sendo puxados com tanta... "Delicadeza".

Hermione soltou os cabelos de Rony e puxou-o elo pulso também. Enquanto Gina se soltou e correu na frente deles até o monte de gente que esperava pra rever amigos e familiares.

-Wow Gina! Tenha calma! – disse Rony.

Aos poucos todos que foram pra guerra reviram amigos, inimigos e familiares. Não tinha mais ninguém pra desembarcar do Expresso de Hogwarts. Mas Harry não tinha chegado.

-Srta. Weasley, Sr. Weasley, Srta. Granger. Precisamos conversar – disse a voz da professora McGonagall atrás deles.

Gina sentiu as lágrimas inundarem seus olhos. Será que ele não tinha voltado? Enquanto as lágrimas chegavam aos seus olhos, as lágrimas de Hermione já caiam. Rony estava branco e seus olhos não tinham brilho nenhum.

Chegaram numa sala que conheceram como sendo a sala do diretor, que agora era ocupada por Minerva McGonagall.

-Sapos de Chocolate! – disse Minerva. A gárgula pulou para o lado e eles começaram a subir a estranha escada que levava à sala do diretor.

A sala estava totalmente vazia, se não fosse por uma figura branca que usava uma capa preta do pescoço até o pé.

-Professor Snape? – perguntou Hermione surpresa.

-Temos que dizer uma coisa aos três. – disse Minerva apontando para eles e em seguida indicando três cadeiras que acabavam de se materializar.

-O que foi? – perguntou Rony com a voz tremula.

-Potter não voltou da guerra! – anunciou Snape.

_Potter não voltou da guerra!_

**N/A:**

Oiiiii 

Bom o.o" se as pessoas acham que eu sou má... eu posso parar de postar essa fic ¬¬ pra perceberem o q é ser má de verdade ¬¬'

_**Outra coisa... EU SEI que depois que o Dumbledore morre o Snape foge de Hogwarts ¬¬" mas alertando: Isso não é o livro sete! Na minha fic o Snape NÃO matou o Dumbledore... e por isso continua a ensinar em Hogwarts **_

_**Eu pego alguns fatos do 6º livro... mas isso naum significa que a fic seja ma continuação dele, capitche?**_

_**Eeeeeee agora... a Reviews!**_

_**Miaka-ELA: **gi sente falta de harry, levou detenção de snape e nem ligou, hahaha. Mas na saida ainda teve de aguentar provocação de draco, ah cretino. E o que foi isso! snape tem queda pela gi? hum...eu nao acho, ta mais para admiração. O que ia ser legal, ela se tornar sua aluna preferida, draco perder o posto, hahahaha. Já pensou, snape ferrando com draco por importunar a gi? ia ser o maximo._

no fim ela cumpre a detenção dela e se vai...

MIAKA-ELA! Ooooooiiiiiiiii 

_**Bom... suas reviews, como sempre, apavorando hehehehe**_

_**E a gina vai virar a aluna preferida do Snape sim xD adorei essa sua idéia \o/**_

_**Continua "reviewzando" ok? XD**_

**_TheBlueMemory:_** _Olá :)  
Ainda bem que assumiu que é má rsrs.. Severinho tendo esse tipo depensamento.. pode contar ele andou comendo ou bebendo alguma planta lá da estufa da professora Sprout? Num foi? E que coisa Draquinho partindo pra violencia com a gininha? feio feio feio( lindo lindo lindo)(Ele é lindo aiai).  
Muito legal o cap..  
se cuide  
kisses  
christy_

Ééééé.,.. Sou má e admiti mas sou uma má boazinha, sabe? ¬¬ porque ainda estou postando nessa fic... posso mto bem parar de postar pra vcs verem o q eh ser mah..

_**MWUAHAHHAHAHA**_

_**Zuera o.o" tah quase terminando a fike " termina lah pelo 14, 15 capítulo o.o e o Harry volta no próximo \o/\o\ \o\ /o/ **_

_**Hoho..**_

_**Continua acompanhando a fic **_

**_Luisa 'Weasley':_** _legal esse cap...  
nossa, o Snape e a Gina? q coisa bizarra... mas axu q vai ser no mínimo engraçado...  
o teu nick fico muito legal..._

Eba! A primeira pessoa q comentou o meu nick! Hoho i.i 

_**Ficou legal msmo? xD**_

_**Eu demorei 30 segundos pra descobrir isso O.O" que dava pra transformar Lari em Larry potter hoho**_

_**E naum eh uma relação TOTALMENTE proibida de GWxSS vai ser soh algumas demonstrações pekenas de afeto humano o.o/ nada proibido ou censurado ¬¬**_

_**Hoho**_

_**Lolli Black: **Há! eu nao falei que ia vir ler?  
e como eu disse...está otima sua fic :D  
gostei mesmo :D  
a gina nao é aquelas sem graça que sempre xora por causa do Harry, e o Harry se toca que gosta dela õ/  
;_

Vc veio comentar \o/ OBA! XP 

_**Bom bom bom q bom q gostou da fic é tão legal ver que as pessoas estão gostando do que vc ecsreve i.i**_

_**Continua acompanhando a fike okay?**_

__

_**Nanda Cafe: **Nossa, mas essa Gina tá abafando hem? Não é a mais bonita da escola, mas tem todos os bambambans atrás dela!  
Que bom que você vai fazer o Harry voltar no capítulo 10, isso significa que ele não morreu! iupi!  
Tá muito legal a sua fic! Parabéns! \o/_

Oba oba obaaaa 

_**Vc cmentou tbm ;D pois eh neh? A Gina naum eh a mais bonita naum o.o a Mione, Fleur xF (embora ela naum seja da escola) e ateh a Cho (q eu odeio) são amis bonitinhas que a Gina xP mas os "poderosos" da escola gostam da Gina pq essa fic eh dedicada à ela e aki ela eh a gostosona**_

_**HOHOHOHOO**_

_**Continua acompanhando a fic e reviewzando, okei? XP**_

_**Bai x3**_

_**Gostaram desse capítulo?**_

_**Deixe sua review com sugestões, críticas e elogios q eu aceito de mto boa vontade xD**_

_**Bai bai x3**_

__

__

__

__

_**-Larry Potter-**_


	10. Reencontro

**Capítulo dez: Reencontro.**

O impacto das palavras fez lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto de Gina. Harry tinha morrido? _Seu_ Harry tinha morrido? Não podia estar acontecendo, era mentira. Ela sabia. Riu de tristeza e encarou os olhos negros de Snape.

-Eu sinto muito, Gina... – falou ele.

A garota ergueu a cabeça surpresa. O seu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas tinha lhe chamado de "Gina".

-Tudo bem... Eu... Esperava que isso... Acontecesse. – falou ela desatando em chorar logo em seguida. Era mentira. Ela esperava que ele voltasse pra ela. Seu coração batia acelerado, ou recusava-se a bater, a garota não sabia reconhecer.

-Não... Você não esperava! Eu sinto muito mesmo! – repetiu Snape.

-Snape? Dizendo que sente muito? Para um aluno da Grifinória? Para um Weasley? Milagre! – disse Rony.

-Calado! – respondeu Snape friamente.

Rony ia responder mais o olhar de Hermione o fez fechar o bico.

-Olha... – começou Minerva. –Eu sei que é difícil. Mas... Há uma chance de ele estar vivo! Pode ter sido gravemente ferido ou pode estar no Ministério conversando com o Ministro. Mas... Por enquanto não temos sinal dele.

-Me ajudou muito, professora! – rosnou a garota.

Minerva olhou para Snape como se implorasse por ajuda. Gina ia acabar se afogando em lágrimas enquanto Hermione já devia estar afogada. Snape adiantou-se e ajoelhou-se na gente de Gina, segurando seus ombros como forma de consolo.

-Não está tudo perdido... Vamos! Enxugue as lágrimas. Vamos esperar pelo melhor! Ainda há esperanças. – disse Snape. Também estava chocado com a notícia de que Potter não havia voltado da guerra, ao que ele adorasse e idolatrasse o aluno. Mas... Não queria que ele morresse. Por mais incrível que pareça... Ele sentia um pouco de admiração pelo garoto. Considerava-o um aluno muito bom.

-Você não sente pelo Harry nem um terço da admiração que eu tenho por ele! Não sente o peso da culpa em seus ombros! – choramingou a garota fazendo o que ninguém ali esperava: abraçou Snape.

Para aumentar a surpresa de todos, Snape correspondeu o abraço, bagunçando os cabelos da ruiva enquanto ela chorava no seu ombro. Não era um abraço de pessoas apaixonadas. Era um abraço como se fossem pai e filha.

-Aí que você se engana, Gina... Admiro muito o Potter... E quero tanto como você que ele volte – falou Snape tentando acalmar a garota.

-Verdade? – perguntou ela ainda chorando.

-Nunca fui tão sincero – falou ele.

E pela primeira e, talvez última vez na sua vida, Snape sorriu, Gina se soltou na hora para ver aquilo. Foi o seu único e mais sincero sorriso. Mas bastou isso para que Gina tivesse certeza de que seu Harry estaria de volta. A garota retribuiu o sorriso, limpou as lágrimas e voltou a abraçar Snape, dessa vez, um abraço de felicidade.

Rony deixou seu queixo cair. Porque sua irmã conseguia conquistar a simpatia de Snape e ele não? O que ela tinha que ele não tinha? Ela era ruiva, ele também. Ela era uma Weasley... Ela era inteligente... Ele não! Bufou de raiva e fechou a cara pra Gina.

Hermione sorriu e controlou um pouco as lágrimas. A cena era, realmente, bonita. Os dois pareciam pai e filha, embora eles não tivessem quase nada a ver. O que dava um clima "familiar" na cena era o abraço deles. Hermione viu Rony virar os olhos para não ver a cena e não conseguiu segurar uma risadinha.

Gina e Snape rapidamente perceberam que estavam abraçando-se e soltaram-se. Gina desviou os olhos e Snape se levantou rapidamente.

-Ahn... Bom... Era só isso... Podem ir! – disse Snape sem olhar pra Gina.

A garota riu e limpou as últimas lágrimas que cismavam em cair. Foi até a porta seguida de Hermione e Rony.

-Tchau Profª McGonagall... Tchau Profº Snape! Obrigada... Eu acho... – disse a garota antes de abrir a porta e sair.

-Como você conseguiu fazer isso? – perguntou Rony fechando a por atrás de si.

-Isso o que? – perguntou Gina sabendo muito bem do que ele estava falando.

-Como você conseguiu fazer Snape gostar de você? – perguntou ele.

-Eu não fiz... – respondeu a garota enquanto descia as escadas para os corredores do castelo.

-Então como ele te abraçou na sala da McGonagall? – perguntou Rony ficando irritado.

-Rony! Acabei de descobrir que o Harry não voltou da guerra! Quer parar de me perguntar sobre o comportamento do Snape? – rosnou a garota.

Rony ficou quieto. Gina tinha voltado a ficar triste. Estava quieta e andava silenciosamente pelo castelo com ele e Mione atrás dela. Os longos cabelos da ruiva estavam presos num rabo de cavalo e não tinham tanto brilho quanto eles tinham normalmente.

Chegaram na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Gina disse a senha e entraram. Ocuparam as poltronas que normalmente Rony, Mione e Harry ocupavam e ficaram a observar o fogo crepitar na lareira.

-_GINA! RONY! HERMIONE! Corram!_ – gritou Neville.

-Ah Neville... Eu não to afim agora... Volte mais tarde. – disse Rony fazendo um movimento com a mão, dispensando-o.

-É_ sério_! – disse Neville.

-Neville! É sério também! Não estamos muito bem! – rosnou Gina.

-Bando de _idiotas_! Vim avisar que Harry Potter_ voltou_ da guerra e está lá no Salão Principal! – disse o garoto antes de sair batendo o pé.

_Harry Potter voltou da guerra._

-HARRY POTTER VOLTOU? – berraram os três juntos.

Gina, Rony e Hermione saíram tropeçando da Sala Comunal. Gina esbarrou numa mesa e deixou cair um vaso com flores vermelhas enquanto Rony e Hermione se embolavam no tapete.

-_Reparo!_ – gritou a garota e o vaso voltou ao normal.

Rony empurrava Hermione que rolava pelo chão na intenção de se livrar do tapete no qual se embolara. Finalmente livres do longo "negócio" vermelho, Rony e Hermione voltaram a correr acompanhando Gina.

Não deu dois minutos e eles voltaram a se embolar nas escadas, agora acompanhados de Gina, que tropeçou e caiu em cima de Rony e Hermione, rolando com os dois escada abaixo. Quando chegaram ao fim da escada ouviram gargalhadas conhecidas. Gina levantou, com dificuldade, a cabeça e viu _ele_ olhando para os três e rindo.

-Rony... Sai de cima de mim! – choramingou Hermione.

Mas Rony também tinha notado a presença _dele_ e não estava com a mínima vontade de abandonar o sorriso que aparecera nos seus lábios. Ele ria divertido da cena patética em que se encontrava, acompanhando a risada do amigo parado ao lado deles.

-RONY! – berrou Hermione.

Ela olhou em volta procurando o motivo da distração de Rony e logo localizou. Abriu um largo sorriso também. Conseguiu tirar Rony de cima de si e correu pra abraçar o amigo. Todos sorriam, exceto Gina, que mantinha uma expressão dura e séria no rosto. O garoto que até aquela hora estava rindo notou a expressão no rosto de Gina e parou de rir na hora.

-Gina... Não gostou de me rever? – perguntou ele receoso.

-Adorei! Se não tivesse feito eu chorar feito uma cachoeira por pensar que você tinha morrido... _Senhor Potter_! – respondeu a garota virando as costas.

Hermione e Rony ficaram totalmente confusos e olharam para Harry como se pedissem uma explicação. Ele apenas encolheu os ombros, mostrando que não sabia o que fazer. Estava desesperado por dentro. O que ele tinha feito para ela lhe chamar de "_Senhor Potter_"?

**N/A:**

Genteeee... Desculpa pelas reviews... É que eu deletei a fic sem kerer... eu keria deletar a minha outra... soh q acabei deletando essa akiii " mas reescrevi tudo de novo... deixem reviews ok?

Bom... hj naum vou comentar as reviews pq tah tarde e eu tnho q ir dormir xP mas depois eu comento em todas, ok?

Continuem "reviewzando" thaaaaks... e bai bai

_-Larry Potter-_


	11. Reconciliação

**Capítulo onze: Reconciliação**

Gina andou batendo o pé até um corredor vazio onde costumava se encontrar com Harry. Sabia que ele a procuraria por ali.

_Ele virá logo... E eu estarei esperando._

Não deu dois minutos ela ouviu a voz dele.

-Gina...? – perguntou ele receoso.

-Que foi? – perguntou ela de costas pra ele segurando uma risada.

-O que eu fiz?

-Ainda pergunta!

-Pergunto!

-Tsc tsc.

-O que eu fiz?

-Nada!

-Fiz sim!

-Não fez!

-Fiz!

-Não!

-Talvez não!

-O que você quer?

-Saber o que eu fiz.

-Porque quer saber?

-Porque eu tenho o direito!

-Porque acha que fez alguma coisa?

-Porque você saiu correndo.

-Não posso correr?

-Não!

-Tsc tsc.

-Porque faz isso?

-Isso o que?

-Isso!

-Não ajudou...

-Isso!

-Isso o que?

-Isso que você está fazendo.

-Porque?

-Gina... Eu te amo...

-Sei disso...

-Eu sei que você sabe.

-Tsc tsc.

-Por favor, Gina...

-Por favor, o que?

-Me desculpe...

-Pelo que?

-Não sei...

-Então porque pede desculpas?

-Porque está brava comigo!

-Não estou brava com você!

-Então porque faz isso?

-Isso o que?

-Isso!

-Tsc tsc.

-Gina...

-É meu nome.

-Por favor...

-Harry...

-O que?

-Me beija?

Ele obedeceu. Quando ela virou para olha-lo, ele aproximou-se dela e juntou seus lábios de uma forma carinhosa. No que ela respondeu. Quando terminaram de se beijar, ele encarou a garota. Os olhos verdes se encontraram com os castanhos.

-Me perdoa? – perguntou ele.

-Eu fiz uma brincadeira com você, seu bobo! É claro que eu te perdôo. Sempre te perdoarei das suas burrices e das cagadas que você virá a fazer!

-O que quer dizer? – perguntou ele erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Que te amo! – respondeu a garota.

Harry virou as costas para ela.

-Não acredito!

-Harry! Não começa.

-Começar o que?

-Isso!

-Isso o que?

-Isso!

-Não me ajudou!

-Não seja idiota!

-Não seja ignorante!

-Não seja estúpido!

-Não seja chata!

-Não seja insensível!

-Não seja irritante!

-Chato!

-Sou!

-É mesmo!

-Sou mesmo!

-Não é!

-Sou!

-É!

-Não sou!

-É sim!

-Não sou!

-Não é!

-Sou!

-Cala a boca!

-Não calo!

-Pare!

-Não...

-Te odeio!

-Não... Você me ama!

-Eu te odeio!

-Você me ama!

-Eu te amo!

-Eu também me amo!

-Idiota!

-Linda!

-Obrigada...

-Disponha...

-O.k... Chega né?

-Do que?

-Disso!

-Disso o que?

-Disso!

-Não ajudou!

-Desisto!

-Não desista!

Ele virou-se pra ela e deu-lhe outro beijo antes que ela olhasse para ele. Ela retribui àquele também. Era engraçado o modo com que os dois se reconciliavam. Ra sempre assim... Brigavam mais uma vez antes de pedirem desculpas e se abraçarem.

-Bom... Agora acabou né? – perguntou Gina receosa.

-Acabou o que?

-Isso.

-Isso o que?

-CHEGA! Pelo amor de Merlin! – gritou a garota.

-To brincando...

Gina riu e Harry acompanhou as gargalhadas da garota. Abraçou-a mais uma vez e depois disso saíram juntos, procurando por Rony e Mione.

**N/A:**

**Olá meus queridooos **

**Gostaram do capítulo?**

**Hahahaha... Discussão boa da Gina e do Harry neh? Hoho**

**Eu tirei essa idéia de discussão de uma fic Sirius & Bellarix... Mas eu não me lembro o nome da fic - -'**

**Se alguém encontrar a fic Sirius & Bellatrix de onde eu tirei essa discussão por favor me avise...**

**E se a pessoa q a escreveu estiver lendo aki... agora... quero dar os parabéns... eu amei isso!**

**E agora... Como prometi... Aqui vão as reviews:**

_**Nanda Cafe: **Oh não! Cadê o Harry:  
ok, ok, esse ainda não é o capítulo 10  
Acho que eu vou pintar o cabelo de ruivo pra ver se eu fico poderosa que nem a Gina da sua fic!  
hehehe:_

**Hauhaua... Capítulo dez no ar... Harry na fic xPPP**

**Olha... ìntar o cabelo de ruiva e virar a a do "O Salto Para o Amor" não eh nada mau neh? Vai dizer... hahahha...**

**Continua com as reviews **

_**Miaka-ELA: **oh sua escritora, cade todas as reviews que eu te mandei? sumiu tudo...snif...vc andou deletando a fic e pondo de novo? perdeu a review de todo mundo._

harry está para voltar, a guerra acabou. Gi ainda tem detenção com snape. Ate que ele está sendo simpático com ela. Ela conta a rony e ele não se aguenta de rir.

no fim todos voltaram, menos harry! acredito que ele esteja ferido, mas morto nao! vc não é doida de fazer isso sua dona escritora!

**Como eu disse... Harry no capítulo 10... tah de volta... **

**Hehehehehehehehehehe...**

**Continua acompanhando ok? **

**Adoro suas reviews **

_**Nanda Cafe: **dança feliz Ele voltou, ele voltou! Whe!  
Que Gina mais sangue-frio! Eu tinha pulado e abraçado e esmagado ele assim que o visse. Eu hem! _

Caaaalma... Bando de ansiosas ¬¬'... 

Era uma coisa meio óbvia que o harry ia voltar ¬¬ ainda mais porque eu disse pra vcs que ele voltaria no DÉCIMO CAPÍTULOOOOOOOOO! O.O.

Se vcs non leram direito o problema eh de vcs 6¬

Hohoho..

Zuera.. okay? XP

_Miaka-ELA: gi ficou em desespero pela possivel morte de harry, snape foi muito sensivel e legal com ela, entendendo sua dor._

e entao neville os avisa, harry voltou! AH eu vou socar a gi, tinha que ter abraçado ele! e o harry simplesmente a deixou sair, tinha que a ter pego de jeito, poxa...

Etttaaaaaa

Eles voltaraaaam... alegria alegria \o/

"Caminhando contra o vento.. sem lenço sem documento.." hauhaua

bom... ele tah aí.. a Gina voltou a admirar o harry e bla bla bla...

continua lendo ok?

_Luisa 'Weasley': nossa, esse cap ta muito legal...  
adorei...  
a Gina tá só fingindo, né?  
nao é possivel que depois disso tudo ela ainda fique brava com o Harry...  
agora eu gostei dessa cena no Snape e da Gina agora... ficou muito legal...  
atualiza logo!_

Atualizado

Ahhh... eu tbm achei mto linda a cena do snape e da gina... cara... eu me empolguei mto pra fazer essa cena! Achei mto interessante e divertida e mto... ahn... bonita tbm

Acompanha a fikeeee \o\


	12. Fora, Malfoy!

**Capítulo doze: Fora, Malfoy!**

-Olha... Eu sei que isso não é normal! – disse Gina para Harry.

Harry seguiu a direção que o dedo de Gina apontava e logo viu Rony e Hermione conversando animadamente.

-Realmente... Isso não é normal... – concordou Harry.

-O que fez eles ficarem tão amigos? – perguntou Gina confusa.

-Eu não faço idéia... Mas gostei deles assim... – comentou Harry.

-Eu também... Vamos... Disfarça... Eles estão vindo!

Imediatamente Harry e Gina fingiram estarem concentrados numa partida de Xadrez de Bruxo.

-Detona a torre dela, Harry! – gritou Rony empolgado.

Harry viu a torre de Gina ser despedaçada pelo seu bispo. A garota olhou para Hermione que tinha sentado ao seu lado e afundava a caneca num livro sobre Runas Antigas. Olhou para Harry e mostrou a porta do Salão Principal com a cabeça. Ele entendeu aquilo como um aviso para que os dois saíssem. Ela queria lhe dizer alguma coisa.

-Ahn... – começou ele. – Eu vou... Lá fora tomar um ar...

-Eu vou junto! – disse Gina sorrindo.

-Nós também vamos! – disse Rony levantando-se.

-NÃO! – berraram Harry e Gina juntos.

O grito ecoou pelo Salão Principal que estava praticamente vazio. As poucas pessoas que estavam ali olharam assustadas.

-Nossa... – murmurou Hermione.

-Ahn... – Gina pareceu sem jeito. – Tchau...

Dizendo isso ela agarrou o pulso de Harry e saiu correndo dali. Foram parar no jardim, onde começaram a caminhar.

-Olha... Eu aposto 10 galeões que meu irmão vai namorar a Hermione... – disse Gina tirando o dinheiro do bolso das vestes.

-E eu aposto 50 galeões que a Weasley fêmea vai me namorar! – disse uma voz atrás dos dois.

Gina e Harry olharam para trás e viram Draco sentado numa pedra mostrando o dinheiro para Crabbe e Goyle que riam.

-Era só o que me faltava... – murmurou a garota cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

-Mas que sina, Malfoy! Qual a parte do namoro meu e da Gina que você ainda não entendeu? – perguntou Harry.

-A parte que ela preferiu você do que eu! – respondeu Draco.

-Resposta muito mal elaborada... – rosnou Gina.

-Ora... Vamos Weasley! Sei que me ama... – disse Draco abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

-Sim... Eu te amo! – disse Gina.

-AMA? – perguntaram Harry e Draco gritando.

-Na verdade... Não... Só queria ver a reação dos dois! – riu-se Gina.

Draco e Harry trocaram olhares indignados. Gina continuava a rir enquanto os dois bancavam os bobos trocando olhares interrogativos sobre a atitude de Gina. Quando perceberam que aquilo não os levariam a nada, rapidamente meteram as mãos nas vestes e tiraram as varinhas.

-Se manda, Malfoy! – rosnou Harry.

-Se manda você Potter! – respondeu o outro no mesmo tom.

-Não! A Gina é _minha_ namorada, caso não tenha percebido!

-Mas ela seria mais feliz comigo!

-_Expelliarmus!_

-_Rictusempra!_

Ambos foram jogados para trás. Draco bateu de encontro com uma pedra enquanto Harry ia parar pendurado no galho de uma árvore. Quando Gina deu por si viu a cena e correu até Harry.

-Você está bem? – perguntou ela ajudando Harry a descer do galho de árvore.

-Estou... – falou ele percebendo um leve corte no braço.

-SEU FILHO DA MÃE! VOCÊ NÃO MERECE NEM MESMO UM MONTE DE BOSTA! ACHA QUE EU IRIA PREFERIR VOCÊ AO HARRY? – berrou Gina.

-Cale a boca sua nojenta! – berrou Malfoy.

Gina não conseguiu falar nada mais. Foi atingida por um feitiço e jogada longe. Quando, finalmente, se chocou contra o chão, Gina já estava desacordada.

Harry ficou dividido entre o impulso de pular em cima de Draco e quebrá-lo até o último dente ou de sair correndo socorrer Gina. Preferiu sair correndo para socorrer Gina. Embora as duas opções fossem muito tentadoras.

Se fosse socorrer Gina, estaria ajudando-a a melhorar e provaria que amava ela a cima de tudo. Até mesmo da vingança.

Se pulasse em cima de Draco e arrancasse sua pele até poder ver seus ossos e ainda por cima quebrá-los e fazer paçoca de Malfoy ele estaria vingando Gina, provando assim mesmo como amava e como queria ver morta e empaçocada a pessoa que fez mal à sua Gina.

Mas mesmo assim, ele preferiu socorre-la. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da garota, pegou-a no colo e saiu correndo do jardim.

É claro que _ele_ não ia deixar isso terminar assim. Não demorou dois minutos e Harry foi atingido pelo mesmo feitiço que Draco lançara em Gina. Ambos (Harry e Gina) voaram longe. O garoto caiu no chão e Gina voou mais alguns metros até que caísse no chão também. Consumido pela raiva e pelo ódio Harry se levantou e apontou a varinha para o Draco.

_Estou muito longe dele... O feitiço não vai fazer o efeito necessário!_

Mesmo assim concentrou todas as suas forças, mirou a testa de Draco e murmurou:

-_Levicorpus!_

Ele viu Malfoy ficar pendurado de cabeça para baixo como se tivesse sido puxado por um fio invisível pelo tornozelo. Riu da cena enquanto corria até Gina e voltava a pegá-la no colo. Ouviu-se então um estrondo, e Draco despencou no chão.

Harry virou-se rapidamente com Gina em seu colo. A uns dois metros de Draco encontrava-se Snape. Ele guardava a varinha no bolso e, ignorando completamente Draco, dirigia-se a passos largos até Harry.

-O que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou o professor.

-Porque quer saber? – rosnou Harry.

-Porque me preocupo com a Gina! – respondeu o professor examinando a garota.

-Desde quando você chama-a pelo primeiro nome?

-Desde que ela deixou!

Snape ergueu os olhos para Harry.

-Fico feliz por saber que voltou da guerra são e salvo.

Harry ficou extremamente confuso com aquelas palavras. Snape era um Comensal da Morte! Porque ele estaria ratando-o como um... Filho? Mas afinal... Ele tinha derrotado Voldemort. Imaginou que a Marca não incomodaria mais ninguém. Porque não acreditar que as pessoas podem mudar, realmente?

-Obrigado professor... – murmurou Harry.

-Que cena tocante! – resmungou uma voz debochada às costas de Snape.

Draco tinha rastejado até ali e apontava a varinha para a testa de Harry. Mas antes que pudesse murmurar algum feitiço, foi atingido, novamente. Dessa vez era por Snape que tinha usado um Feitiço Não-Verbal em Draco. Este voou mais alguns metros até cair no chão de novo.

-Fora, Malfoy! – rosnou Snape.

Virou-se para Harry de novo e ajudou-o a carregar Gina até o castelo.

**N/A:**

**Hellooooo **

**Mais um capitulo...**

**GENTE... DESCULPA A DEMORAAAA**

**PELO AMOR DO SABUGO!**

**Eu tinha viajado e soh voltei hj.. então soh deu pra postar o capítulo hj! T.T**

**Reviews:**

**_Nanda Cafe: _Sim ¬¬ ele perdeu todo esse tempo brigando com ela e ela com ele xP**

**Eh pra dar mais emoção, sabe?**

**Eles vaum se beijar bastante na fic... naum se preocupe!**

**Hahahaha... Bai bai x3**

**_TheBlueMemory: _Que bom que vc tbm gostou da cena do Snape DDDDDD eu adorei escrever aquela cena xP hohohohoho...**

**Vlw pela review... continua "reviewzando" ;D**

**Bai bai x3/**

**_Miaka-ELA: _Ai ai... vc tah comentando desde q eu postei o PRIMEIRO caítulo da fic! **

**Vc eh uma das comentadoras que me dão vontade de continuar a fikeee**

**Mto thankyou msmo xD**

**Hahahhahaha**

**Bai **


	13. Festa de Despedida

**Capítulo treze: Festa de despedida.**

O fim do ano chegou anormalmente cedo e rápido. Gina não precisou nem visitar a Ala Hospitalar depois do incidente com Draco. A Profa. McGonagall pegou eles à caminho da Ala e simplesmente cuidou de Gina em pouco tempo. Os N.I.E.Ms eram extremamente complicados e Harry não tinha muito tempo para andar com Gina.

Dumbledore tinha organizado uma festa para comemorar o fim de ano e a saída dos alunos do sétimo ano em Hogwarts.

-Mais um baile? – surpreendeu-se Rony.

-Pois é... – concordou Hermione sem entusiasmo.

-Dumbledore faz baile todos os anos... – respondeu Rony afundando a cara na torta de caramelo.

-Ele faz isso por causa da despedida... Ele quer que todos os alunos se sintam especiais... Por isso faz uma festa de despedida para eles...

Rony desenterrou a cara da torta e encarou a irmã. Ela estava abraçada com Harry.

-Você fala isso porque você tem com quem ir! – protestou Rony.

-Ora essa! Você também tem! – disse Gina soltando Harry, indignada.

-Eu! Quem? – perguntou Rony surpreso.

Gina olhou para Harry e ambos riram.

-Hermione... Lógico! – falou Harry como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

Hermione, que estava com a cara enterrada num livro corou furiosamente e caiu da cadeira. Rony também corou e voltou a afundar a cara na torta de caramelo.

-Vocês combinam! – disse Gina rindo da atitude dos dois.

Hermione que tinha conseguido levantar e sentar-se caiu novamente da cadeira, enquanto Rony afundava mais ainda a cara na sua torta de caramelo.

-Deixem de ser tímidos! Vocês vão juntos na festa! – rosnou Gina.

-Quem você pensa que é para decidir sobre o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer?

-Sua irmã! – respondeu ela encarando Rony.

-Não é por isso que vai me obrigar a ir com a Hermione! – respondeu Rony desenterrando a cara da torta.

Harry revirou os olhos.

-Vocês que sabem! Vamos Gina... – disse ele.

-Sei que você gosta da Mione, Rony! Vá á festa com ela! – pediu Gina com seu tom calmo e piedoso.

Rony corou e olhou da irmã para Hermione, que tinha conseguido sentar de novo.

-Ahn... Mione... Você bem... Gostaria de... Quero dizer... Só se você quiser... Sabe... Ir... Ahn... Lá... Aqui... Não... Lá mesmo... Sabe... – atrapalhou-se Rony.

Hermione não respondeu e corou mais ainda (se é que isso era possível).

-Mione! Quer festa ao ir comigo festa ir sim vamos lá? – perguntou Rony.

Hermione caiu da cadeira novamente e Harry e Gina se olharam indignados.

-Rony! Você é tão incompetente a ponto de não saber convidar uma garota pra ir a uma festa? – ralhou Gina.

-Mione! Quer ir à festa comigo? – berrou Rony.

Hermione quase caiu da cadeira de novo, mas tinha acabado de conseguir se equilibrar nela e não ia cair. Segurou-se na mesa enquanto todas as cabeças do Salão Principal se voltavam para eles.

-Cla...Claro... – respondeu a garota sem jeito.

Os dois coraram furiosamente quando notaram as cabeças viradas para eles. Harry e Gina riram.

-Vamos passear pelos jardins... Vocês querem acompanhar a gente? – perguntou Gina sorrindo.

Mione e Rony balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

-O.k... Nos vemos mais tarde. – disse Harry se afastando com Gina.

Hermione e Rony permaneceram quietos. Hermione voltou a atenção ao livro que lia e Rony terminou de comer a torta.

-Desculpe... – pediu ele num fio de voz.

-Pelo quê? – perguntou a garota olhando para ele.

-Por ter gritado... – disse ele de cabeça baixa.

-Você berrou! – falou Hermione encarando-o indignada.

-Desculpe... – repetiu ele.

-Tudo bem! – disse ela rindo.

Inesperadamente ela pegou na mão do Rony e o guiou para fora do Salão. Ele seguiu completamente surpreso e assustado com o gesto da garota. Foram parar da Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

-_Sapo de Chocolate_. – disse Hermione e o quadro da Mulher Gorda abriu revelando a Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

Hermione entrou correndo puxando Rony pelo pulso.

-Mione... O que está fazendo? – perguntou ele confuso.

-Espere aqui! – disse ela e em seguida saiu correndo.

Subiu as escadas para o dormitório das meninas correndo. Rony ficou lá embaixo extremamente confuso. Sentou-se numa das poltronas vermelhas e ficou encarando o fogo da lareira.

-E aí, Rony! O que achou? – perguntou a garota.

Rony levantou e virou-se para ver o que a garota queria. Seu queixo caiu. Hermione estava usando um vestido longo e azul escuro de alças. O vestido era justo e a parte que tocava o chão era pregueada. A peça de roupa era tão longa que cobria os pés de Hermione, não permitindo que as pessoas os vissem.

-Gostou? – tornou a pergunta a garota.

-Meu santo! – exclamou Rony caindo na poltrona.

-Ai! Você não gostou! – exclamou a garota desesperada.

-Não, não! Eu adorei! Ficou lindo! – apressou-se a dizer Rony.

-Sério? – perguntou a garota.

-Nunca fui tão sincero!

Não teve tempo para dizer mais nada. Antes que pudesse dar conta do que estava acontecendo, Hermione tinha o beijado.

-E então Gina? Com que roupa vai à festa? – perguntou Harry enquanto andavam pelo jardim.

-Minha mãe gastou uma nota preta no meu vestido e na roupa do Rony. Eu comprei o vestido que eu achei mais bonito na loja... Era o mais caro! – disse Gina rindo.

-Então minha Gina é exigente quando se trata de moda? – perguntou Harry acompanhando Gina nas risadas.

-Muito engraçado senhor Potter! – disse a garota fingindo estar brava.

-Ahhh! Nem venha! – disse ele puxando a garota para um beijo.

A garota retribuiu o beijo e ficaram ali, por incansáveis minutos se beijando. Até que alguém os interrompeu.

-Harry! – era Rony. Ele se precipitava pelo jardim correndo até os dois.

Harry e Gina se separaram rapidamente e olharam para Rony. Ele tropeçava nos próprios pés enquanto corria.

-O que foi Rony? – perguntou Gina segurando a risada.

-Harry! Não Gina! – respondeu o ruivo da forma mais "gentil" possível.

-Grosso! – exclamou a ruiva antes de sair batendo o pé.

-O que foi Rony? – perguntou Harry vendo Gina sair do jardim.

-Eu beijei... A... Mione! – disse Rony parecendo maravilhado.

Harry se segurou ao máximo para não explodir em uma gargalhada.

-Nossa Rony! Que mágico!

_Era meio óbvio que isso ia acontecer! _Adicionou Harry, mentalmente.

-Muito mágico! Você precisa ver o vestido que ela comprou pra festa! É lindo ele é azul...

E assim Harry e Rony ficaram horas e horas discutindo sobre o vestido azul escuro da Hermione.

As semanas passaram voando. Até que o dia da festa finalmente chegou. Era o penúltimo dia dos alunos do sétimo ano em Hogwarts. De noite ia ter a festa e todas as garotas e os garotos estavam ocupados de mais com suas roupas para se encontrarem nos corredores e ficarem conversando. As poucas pessoas que se encontravam nos corredores corriam para as salas comunais.

-E então Gina, gostou? – perguntou Hermione rodando com o vestido.

-Você está linda, Mione! – disse Gina sorrindo.

Gina ainda não tinha colocado o vestido. Observava cada detalhe admirando-o.

-Vá se vestir logo Gina! Vamos nos atrasar! – disse Hermione apressada.

-Mione! São seis horas! A festa começa as oito! – exclamou Gina indignada.

-Desculpe... Mas vá se vestir garota!

-Estou indo... Estou indo! – falou Gina entrando no vestiário.

Finalmente o relógio de Hogwarts bateu anunciando que eram oito horas. Todos se dirigiram ao Salão Principal. Hermione trajava seu longo vestido azul escuro e atraia os olhares de diversos garotos. Logo ao seu lado estava Gina, que atraia tantos olhares quanto Hermione.

-Harry! Cadê elas? – perguntou Rony nervoso.

-Eu não sei... – falou Harry começando a ficar desesperado.

-Olha! A Mione! – falou Rony.

O queixo de Harry caiu, assim como o de Rony. Hermione estava realmente linda. Tinha os cabelos soltos e cacheados com certo brilho que Harry julgou ter sido produzido por um feitiço. O vestido comprido chegava ao chão e não permitia que eles vissem o que a garota calçava.

-Ela ta linda! – comentou Rony.

-Linda mesmo! – concordou Harry.

-Oi Harry... Rony... – cumprimentou ela ficando vermelha.

-Você ta muito bonita Mione! – disse Harry sorrindo.

-Obrigada!

-Muito mesmo! – concordou Rony abobalhado.

A garota corou, assim como Rony.

-Harry! Aquela não é a... Gina? – perguntou Neville quase berrando.

Harry olhou para a porta e jurou que no momento seguinte seu queixo tinha caído tanto que cavara um buraco no chão. Gina estava usando um vestido longo também, porém esse não ia até o chão, ele acabava nos tornozelos da garota e era preto de alças também. Na altura dos seios, o vestido continha milhares de pontinhos prateados que davam a impressão do vestido ser um céu noturno cheio de estrelinhas brilhando. O vestido caia liso e delicado sobre o corpo da garota. Ao contrário do vestido de Hermione, o de Gina não tinha prega nenhuma, era liso. Até a cintura o vestido era justo, da cintura pra baixo ele era um pouco mais largo, permitindo à Gina uma movimentação boa das pernas. Usava luvas igualmente pretas que chegavam até um pouco acima do cotovelo. O cabelo que na maior parte do tempo ela usava preso estava solto e chegava até metade das costas.

-Santo Deus! Aquela é minha irmã? – perguntou Rony.

Harry percebeu, pela voz, que Rony estava tão impressionado quanto ele. Hermione dava risadinhas satisfeitas atrás deles.

-Que irmã você tem hein, Rony? – perguntou Neville.

-Eu... Eu não sabia que a Gina era tão bonita... – falou o ruivo.

-Tira os olhos... Ela é sua irmã! – rosnou Harry.

-Oi Rony, Neville, Mione... – disse Gina aproximando-se deles.

-O... O... Oi... Gina... – gaguejou Neville.

-Arrasou hein, Gina? – falou Hermione rindo.

Rony não conseguiu pronunciar nada... Nem um simples "oi".

-Olá Harry! – disse Gina cumprimentando o garoto com um beijo.

-Oi Gina... – murmurou o garoto.

A garota sorriu e sentou-se numa das mesas que tinham ali, acompanhada por Rony, Mione e Harry.

-O que você fez com o cabelo? Ele era mais curto! – falou Rony correndo os olhos pelos cabelos da irmã.

-A Mione me ajudou com um feitiço que o fez ficar mais comprido... E mais avermelhado também... Não sei se você notou... – disse ela sorrindo.

De fato, o cabelo de Gina tinha abandonado o tom meio alaranjado que ele continha e adotara um tom mais avermelhado.

-Notei... – respondeu Rony.

-Você está linda! – falou Harry totalmente hipnotizado.

-To não... – respondeu a garota baixando os olhos.

-Está sim! – teimou Harry.

A garota corou um pouco e olhou para Mione.

-Obrigada... – sussurrou de modo que só a amiga pudesse ouvi-la.

Mione sorriu e olhou para Rony.

-Quer... Hum... Dançar? – perguntou ela.

Uma música lenta e calma começara a tocar. Alguns casais já se dirigiam ao centro do Salão Principal para dançar.

-Claro! – falou Rony levantando-se apressado.

Gina e Harry ficaram sozinhos na mesa. A garota enrolava no dedo indicador uma mecha do cabelo vermelho-cereja. Harry fitava esse movimento enfeitiçado pela beleza da garota.

-Quer dançar? – convidou ela.

-Com certeza! – disse ele levantando-se e oferecendo a mão para Gina.

A garota segurou na mão de Harry e ele guiou-a até a pista de dança.

-Tenho uma surpresa para você! – disse ela rindo enquanto acompanhava os passos de Harry.

-É? E qual seria? – perguntou ele curioso.

-Você verá na hora certa! – disse ela encostando a cabeça no ombro de Harry.

Ele não disse nada, começou a acariciar os cabelos da ruiva. Eles estavam cacheados e realmente muito lindos. Ficaram dançando por longos minutos até que a música cessou.

-É agora Harry... Espere-me aqui! – disse a garota saindo correndo.

Harry sentou-se na mesa junto com Mione e Rony.

-Vocês sabem o que a Gina foi fazer? – perguntou Harry interessado.

-Não...

-Sim.

Harry e Rony olharam para Hermione com olhares interrogativos.

-O que ela foi fazer? – perguntou Rony.

-Vocês iram ver... – disse ela indiferente em relação aos olhares.

Minerva McGonagall abriu espaço entre as milhares de luminárias espalhadas pelo espaço dos professores e começou o discursos que antigamente era Dumbledore que começava.

-Mais um ano chega ao fim... E com ele, mais um grupo de alunos vai embora de Hogwarts. Ontem, enquanto eu arrumava os preparativos para a festa, recebi uma visita inesperada em minha sala. Uma aluna me mostrou um discurso que gostaria de fazer e eu aprovei prontamente... Porque esta realmente lindo o discurso. Escutem agora o discurso do qual eu tanto falo.

Minerva voltou a se sentar e Gina ocupou o lugar que a diretora ocupava minutos atrás. Ela segurava um pedaço de pergaminho um tanto quanto longo.

-Primeiramente – começou ela. –Gostaria de desejar a todos, uma boa noite... Bem... Como todos sabem, alguns alunos saíram esse ano de Hogwarts. Especialmente para eles eu escrevi esse discurso...

_Nada poderá apagar nem isolar o que passamos juntos durante sete anos. A primeira vez que entramos por portões desconhecidos. A primeira vez que tivemos aulas com professores desconhecidos... A primeira vez que fizemos amigos desconhecidos. Nada nem ninguém poderão afastar da nossa memória nossos eternos amigos, eternos professores, eternos colegas... Sete anos, são apenas sete horas... Sete chances de começar e terminar uma vida num lugar mágico. Hogwarts... Casa de alguns... Lar de outros... Escola de poucos... Hogwarts não é uma escola! É uma casa, um lar, uma vida! Todos deverão olhar para o passado algumas vezes... Relembrar dos amigos que deixamos aqui... Relembrar dos professores. Que todo o esforço que Dumbledore investiu nessa escola não tenha sido em vão. Que a lembrança dele seja eterna... Que ele viva para sempre, na nossa memória! Esse ano foi difícil... Mas passou... Passou... Mas será lembrado para sempre! Adeus Dumbledore!_

Gina terminou o discurso e as luzes do Salão se apagaram. Tudo ficou extremamente escuro e aplausos explodiram de todas as partes. No escuro, Severo Snape levantou-se e aplaudiu de pé. Do outro lado do Salão, Draco Malfoy também aplaudia.


	14. Adeus Hogwarts!

**Capítulo catorze: Adeus Hogwarts!**

Todos os alunos acordaram cedo na manhã seguinte. Os alunos do sétimo ano arrumavam suas malas, contando com a ajuda dos colegas de outros anos.

-Vou sentir falta daqui. Muita falta... – murmurou Harry olhando o Salão Comunal.

-Você pode voltar ano que vem... Heloísa voltou! – disse Gina triste.

-Vocês vão passar as férias com a gente, não vão? – perguntou Rony para Harry e Mione.

-Claro! – responderam os dois juntos.

Harry tinha terminado de arrumar as malas e ajudara Mione e Rony com as malas deles. Assim que tudo estava pronto decidiram caminhar pelo castelo, para despedir-se dos amigos.

-Luna! – gritou Rony.

A garota estava se despedindo de alguns alunos do sétimo ano da Corvinal e correu até eles.

-Harry! Rony! Hermione! – disse ela abraçando os três de uma só vez. –Vou sentir saudade de vocês!

-Também vamos... – respondeu Hermione retribuindo o abraço.

Gina observou a cena triste. Como seria seu ano sem o Harry?

-Vamos... Ainda temos que nos despedir de muitas pessoas! – disse Rony soltando-se do abraço. –Tchau Luna! Cuide-se!

-Adeus amigos! – disse Luna acenando.

Gina, Harry, Rony e Hermione se afastaram de novo e foram se despedir dos outros.

-Adeus Nick! – disse Harry ao passarem pelo fantasma da Grifinória.

-Adeus Harry, Rony, Hermione! – disse Nick arrancando a cabeça como forma de cumprimento.

-Tem alguém especial que eu quero visitar! – disse Harry.

Todos seguiram para fora do castelo, acompanhando Harry que ia à frente. Pararam na cabana de Hagrid. Harry bateu três vezes na porta e o gigante atendeu.

-Oh! Harry! – disse ele tentando segurar as lágrimas.

-Hagrid! – exclamou Hermione abraçando o gigante e chorando.

Ele abraçou-a também e deixou escorrer algumas lágrimas.

-Odeio despedida! – disse ele soltando Hermione para abraçar Rony.

-Isso não é uma despedida! Voltaremos a nos ver! – disse Harry sorrindo e abraçando Hagrid.

-Sim... Voltaremos!

H.G-------------H.G--------------H.G----------------H.G--------------H.G

-Adeus... Professor...

-Nos veremos em breve, Potter!

-Sim...

Harry não estava nem um pouco triste ao dar adeus para Snape. Mas Gina tinha obrigado-o a fazer isso.

-Então... Bem... Você sempre foi um... Ahn... Ótimo aluno!

-E você foi um bom professor!

-Então... Até mais, Potter...

-Até mais.

Quando estavam se afastando, Gina olhou Snape por cima do ombro e deu um leve sorriso. O qual Snape retribuiu discretamente.

H.G------------H.G--------------H.G----------------H.G--------------H.G

-Você sempre foi uma ótima aluna Srtª. Granger! – disse a nova diretora abraçando a garota.

-Sentirei tanta falta dessa escola! – disse Hermione chorando.

-Sentiremos falta de você também! – disse Minerva.

Hermione soltou a professora e abriu espaço para que Rony também a abraçasse.

-Podia ter se esforçado mais, não é, Sr. Weasley? – falou ela.

-Não sou tão CDF quando a Hermione! – falou ele incrédulo abraçando a professora.

Minerva riu e abraçou o garoto também. Em seguida olhou para Harry.

-Hogwarts será eternamente grata há você, Harry! – disse ela abraçando-o também.

-Professora... Será que a senhora não poderia me levar, uma última vez, há sala do diretor? – perguntou Harry inseguro.

-Posso Potter... Claro! – disse ela andando e fazendo sinal para ele seguir ela.

-Quero ir sozinho... – disse ele ao perceber que Gina, Rony e Mione iam segui-lo.

Os três ficaram parados e Harry seguiu com Minerva. Chegaram até a sala do diretor e começaram a subir a escada. Chegando à sala Harry olhou para a professora.

-Eu poderia entrar sozinho? – perguntou ele.

Minerva afirmou com a cabeça e deixou Harry entrar. A sala continuava igualzinha a sala que ele lembrava. Harry observou o lugar onde a fênix ficava, observou a espada de Godric Grifinória que ele tinha tirado do chapéu seletor e olhou para o próprio chapéu, que estava imóvel. Olhou para a penseira de Dumbledore e suspirou.

-É Dumbledore... Seremos eternamente gratos ao senhor!

Dizendo isso ele depositou sobre a mesa que fora de Dumbledore um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho onde se lia:

"_Seremos eternamente gratos ao senhor!_

_Harry Potter"_

Deu uma última olhada no escritório e saiu dali.

H.G-------------H.G--------------H.G----------------H.G--------------H.G

-Hum... Adeus... Weasley! – falou Malfoy friamente.

-Nem posso imaginar que ficarei livre de você! – disse Gina feliz.

Draco revirou os olhos.

-É... No final das contas eu não te namorei, não é? – perguntou ela rindo.

-Não... – disse ele indiferente.

-Graças a Deus! – exclamou Pansy ao lado dele.

Notava-se que Draco começara a namorar Pansy Parkinson depois da desilusão que Gina lhe causara.

-Também te amo, Parkinson! – disse Gina sarcástica.

A garota revirou os olhos e puxou Draco pelo braço, afastando-os de Gina.

H.G-------------H.G--------------H.G----------------H.G--------------H.G

O trem havia chegado a Hogwarts. Todos estavam embarcando enquanto Hagrid organizava o pandemônio que aquilo tinha se tornado.

-Adeus Hagrid... – ele ouviu uma voz familiar dizer.

Mas quando virou a cabeça para ver quem era não viu ninguém. Mal sabendo que o dono da voz já estava no trem. Harry encarava Hagrid sorrindo, enquanto esse continuava a organizar o pandemônio, recuperando-se do susto que tinha levado.

-É... Terminamos Hogwarts... – disse Harry descansando no banco ao lado de Gina.

-O que será do meu ano sem vocês? – perguntou ela cabisbaixa.

-Estaremos aqui, no seu próximo ano, Gina! – disse Harry.

-Como?

-Nós vamos vir aos passeios que você tiver há Hogsmead.

A garota sorriu. Era uma solução.

-Não faça drama, Gina! – disse o irmão dela.

-Você não sabe o que eu estou passando porque Hermione terminou o ano junto com você! – rosnou a garota.

-Não pode ser tão sério assim... Pode? – perguntou Rony.

-Pode... – respondeu Gina.

O trem ainda não tinha partido. Harry aproveitou para olhar apenas mais uma vez o castelo. O campo de quadribol, a torre mais alta, o lago. Tudo.

-É tão ruim sair daqui... Ir embora... – disse Hermione para quebrar o silêncio.

-Fazer o que, né? – perguntou Rony olhando pela janela também.

-Tantas aventuras... Nós passamos aqui... – disse Harry.

-Eu que o diga! Ninguém aqui foi obrigada a atiçar basiliscos contra as pessoas! – disse Gina incrédula.

Todos riram. O alçapão que ficava guardado por Fofo, o próprio Fofo, Aragogue, A Câmara Secreta, A Pedra Filosofal, Bicuço, O Prisioneiro de Azkaban, O Torneio Tribruxo, O Cálice de Fogo, Os dragões, Os Sereianos, O lago, O labirinto, A esfinge, A Taça Tribruxo, O cemitério, Voldemort, Grope, Testrálios, Quadribol, enfim, tudo que passaram ali foi mágico!

Ouviram o apito do trem e em seguida com uma arrancada forte, o trem começou a movimentar-se devagar. Olharam para o castelo, pregaram os olhos nele até que, lentamente, ele desapareceu no horizonte. Hermione desatou em chorar, Rony deixou escorrer uma ou outra lágrima e Harry também deixou uma lágrima solitária rolar pelo seu rosto.

Rony beijou Hermione para consolá-la. E Harry, aproveitando o clima, beijou Gina.

-Adeus Hogwarts! – disseram Harry, Rony e Mione juntos, enquanto o trem se distanciava cada vez mais do eterno lar de Harry Potter.

**H.G-----------H.G-------------H.G**

**AEEEE... depois desse tem só mais um capítulo **

**A fic tah terminando... eu vou viajar na terça.. mas kero ver se eu não consigo terminar a fic amanhã D"**

**Reviews:**

_**Nanda Cafe: **De fato... meu Snape eh o melhor Snape de todos os Snapes... Viva meu snape!_

_HAHAHA..._

_Obrigada pelas reviews _

_Comenta nessee e no último capítulo,Ok? _

_**TheBlueMemory: **"Fora Malfoy" xD_

_Hahahah..._

_Que bom q vc tah gostando da fic _

_É tão bom quando a gente se esforça e as pessoas gostam do nosso trabalho... mwuahwuhauw_

_Bem... Eu espero que você acompanhe os últimos capítulos da fic... ' ok? Bjaum o/_

_**Miaka-ELA: **Eeehh... a Gina estah podendo com o discurso final dela! Hahaha... conquistou nossa velha Minerva McGongall... a nova diretora atora de Hogwarts ((ignore o "autora" d esse comentário))... Que bom que você acompanhou a fic inteira gostei mto mto mto mto msmo viu? Acompanhe até o final agora! Hahahaha_

_**TheBlueMemory:** Vc de novo? Quanta honra! Hahahaha..._

_Discurso da Gina tava bonito heein? Vai dizer... Falou muito e falou bonito hahahahah... E realmente, tava na hora de um relacionamento RxH neh? Uu" Eu não ia terminar a fic sem esse casal perfecto! xD hahah Draco eh chato u.u" e Snape aplaudiu de péééé... hahah.. Gina poderosa! Ahhh e Alvo Dumnledore, nosso kerido Dumb... foi homenageado ii" eu quase chorei ao fazer a parte do escritório do Dumbledore nesse capítulo uu" haha... review mais e mais, ok? ;) baiê o/_

**Então neh gente? Mais uma fic que quase chega ao fim... agradeço aos comentários de TODOS! Vcs foram a porta para eu terminar essa fic! Feliz Natal –atrasado- e Feliz Ano Novo –adiantado- para todos vocês!**

**((LEIAM MINHA NOVA FIC: "Nossos Natais" - Sirius e Bellatrix))...**

**Adiooos o/**

**-.-Larry Potter-.-**


	15. Final!

**Capítulo quinze: Final!**

Harry e Mione passaram praticamente as férias inteiras na casa dos Weasley. A Toca era um lugar muito legal e... Mágico. Jogar quadribol, uma das coisas que Harry pensou que jamais ia fazer de novo. E agora ali estava ele, jogando quadribol n'A Toca, com Rony, Hermione e Gina, é claro! Ele tinha que admitir que os jogos de Quadribol nos quais Gina ajudou foram, praticamente, os melhores. Ela tinha um dom para aquilo que era extremamente impressionante.

-Então Harry, o que vai fazer da vida, agora? – perguntou Gina.

-Minha ambição era tornar-me auror. Mas não tenho muita coragem de sair daquela escola. Acho que ano que vem vou me candidatar para a vaga de professor.

-Professor de que, Harry? – perguntou Hermione enquanto voava com dificuldade.

-Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas! – falou ele indiferente.

-VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO? – perguntou Rony dando uma freada brusca que quase o jogou de encontro á parede.

-Não... – falou Harry assustado.

-Snape arranca sua cabeça! – choramingou Hermione.

-Eu acho que coisas como "Você sempre foi um ótimo aluno" ou "fico feliz por ter voltado são e salvo da guerra" não são sinais de que Snape vai arrancar a minha cabeça! – protestou Harry.

-Mas se você chegar e encarar ele dizendo: "Dá o fora que agora eu sou o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas" vai ser uma porta de entrada para alguns meses internado no St. Mungus.

Harry revirou os olhos e continuou a voar para o lado oposto dos amigos.

-Grande ajuda você dá, Rony! – rosnou Gina indo atrás de Harry.

Rony olhou para Hermione com uma cara de quem pergunta o que fez. A garota apenas encarou-o e disse:

-Você é, definitivamente, a toupeira mais retardada que eu já tive o desgosto de conhecer!

Rony arregalou os olhos enquanto Hermione ai juntar-se aos dois (Gina e Harry) que agora pareciam muito felizes conversando sobre alguma coisa que só eles sabiam o que era.

-Hei! – gritou Rony.

Harry, Gina e Mione olharam para ele.

-Desculpa cara! – disse Rony.

Harry sorriu e voltaram a jogar felizes da vida.

H.G-------------H.G--------------H.G----------------H.G--------------H.G

As férias de Gina tinham acabado. E a garota se preparava para voltar para a escola. Socava as roupas dentro da mala sem a mínima vontade de arrumar aquela mala enorme que todos chamavam de "Pequena Bagagem para Hogwarts".

-Você não vai esquecer de mim, certo? – perguntou Harry emburrado.

-Como poderia? – perguntou a garota indignada.

Harry riu. Ele também não iria esquecê-la... Nuca. Os livros, penas, pergaminhos e todos os materiais já estavam dentro da mala da garota, e todos se preparavam para ir até a Estação levar Gina. Arthur Weasley tinha pedido para os colegas do Ministério da Magia. Todos se organizaram nos dois carros, que partiram para a Estação assim que todos estavam dentro do carro. No caminho, Gina continuou a jurar que não ia esquecer de nenhum dos seus amigos.

-E de mim? Vai esquecer? – perguntou Rony.

-Farei o possível... – respondeu Gina rindo.

Rony revirou os olhos e ficou sem falar com Gina durante o resto do percurso. Quando finalmente chegaram à Estação, a Sra. Weasley fez questão de pular do carro e ir ajudar Gina com as malas.

-Vamos filha... O trem sai daqui a pouco. – disse a Sra. Weasley já pegando as malas de Gina e saindo arrastando as malas e a própria Gina.

-Calma mãe! – disse Gina tropeçando nos próprios pés enquanto Harry, Rony e Hermione seguiam as duas Weasley aos pulos.

Quando finalmente chegaram à Plataforma 9 ¾, a Sra. Weasley empurrou Gina e pediu para que Rony levasse a bagagem da irmã. Rony fechou a cara para a mãe e empurrou o carrinho até ele atravessar a barreira, atravessando logo em seguida com Harry e Hermione nos seus calcanhares.

O trem já apitava que nem um condenado. E Gina jurou que quem quer que estivesse dirigindo aquele trem, era, com certeza, um maníaco viciado em puxar o cordão da buzina.

-Gina... – ela ouviu a voz de Harry chamando-a. E logo se esqueceu totalmente do maníaco da buzina.

-Harry... – Gina virou-se para observá-lo. Ele olhava para ela de forma triste e chateada.

Rony, Hermione e a Sra. Weasley se afastaram e foram receber o Sr. Weasley que acabava de atravessar a barreira também.

-Prometa-me que vai lembrar de mim por todo o seu ano... – falou ele olhando a garota de modo exigente.

-Claro que vou! Se você prometer lembrar de mim também! – disse ela sorrindo.

Gina se despediu de Harry com um beijo. Rony e Hermione se aproximaram. Gina abraçou Hermione que já derramava água (chorava) feito uma mangueira aberta. E Rony apenas apertou a mão da irmã, ainda irritado com o fato de ela dizer que faria o possível para esquecê-lo.

-Rony! É claro que eu não vou te esquecer nem faria o possível para que isso acontecesse! – disse ela como se pudesse ler os pensamentos do irmão. – Você é meu irmão! E, embora eu fosse mais apegada ao Fred e ao Jorge... Eu gosto muito de você, também!

Rony sorriu discretamente e abraçou a irmã.

-Desculpe... – disse ele rindo.

Gina apenas retribuiu o sorriso. Olhou mais uma vez para o Harry, deu seu maior e mais iluminado sorriso e entrou no Expresso de Hogwarts. Andou pelo corredor lotado de gente procurando pela sua amiga Luna.

-Luna? – perguntou ela abrindo a porta de uma cabine.

-Ah! Oi Gina! Entra aí! – disse Luna apontando para o banco na sua frente.

-Claro! Claro! - disse Gina sentando.

Ela abriu a janela e meteu a cabeça pra fora a tempo de ver Harry e todos os outros acenarem com a mão. Ela retribui o aceno e voltou a recolher a cabeça.

-E então? Ansiosa para o começo das aulas? – perguntou Luna.

A mente de Gina saiu do trem e voou até Hogwarts numa velocidade incrível. Lembrou-se da Câmara Secreta, dos Testrálios, Do Hagrid, Da professora Minerva, Dos milhares de professores, Do Quadribol e enfim... Lembrou-se de Severo Snape. Voltando para o trem, na mesma velocidade que fora até Hogwarts, a mente de Gina voltou ao presente e ela respondeu:

-_Muito _ansiosa.

As duas conversaram durante toda a viagem. Mas pouco antes de chegarem aos terrenos de Hogwarts, Luna teve que sair. Por um incrível milagre ela tinha conseguido o cargo de Monitora e precisava arrumar a baderna que o trem tinha se tornado. Gina não tinha a mínima idéia de quem eram os monitores da Grifinória, mas também não tinha intenção nenhuma de sair para descobrir. Esperou sentada até que o pandemônio acalmasse um pouco. Quando isso aconteceu, ela saiu calmamente do trem e achou novamente Luna, sentada numa carruagem.

-Vem Gina! – disse Luna sorrindo debilmente.

Gina subiu e sentou-se de frente para Luna. As duas conversaram mais um pouco até chegarem ao castelo. Luna desceu correndo e foi ajudar o outro monitor da Corvinal a ajeitar a situação dos perdidos. Gina revirou os olhos e entrou no castelo. O Salão Principal estava, como sempre, lotado. Milhares de alunos conversavam animadamente e se cumprimentavam. Gina sorriu e abraçou um monte de gente e foi sentar-se perto de Colin. O garoto sorriu e esperou que a nova diretora começasse a falar.

-Queridos alunos! O ano passado foi um ano muito difícil, eu sei. Muitos desastres, muitas dificuldades e muitos obstáculos. Porém... Esse ano tudo será melhor. Com a morte eterna de Voldemort, Hogwarts não precisará de uma segurança tão complicada quanto foi a do ano passado. Mas... Sem mais delongas... Vamos receber os novos alunos... – anunciou a professora McGonagall.

O professor Slughorn, um cara baixinho e gordo que lembrava muito um hipopótamo humano levantou-se de sua cadeira e caminhou até a porta para voltar trazendo trilhões de alunos. Gina, que nunca gostou da seleção, quase desmaiou quando viu a fila atrás do professor.

Decorridos longos minutos (que para Gina foram quinhentos dias), a Professora McGonagall voltou a se levantar e recomeçou seu discurso.

-Bem vindos novos alunos. Esperamos que Hogwarts seja como uma casa para vocês...

_Ninguém aqui é desprezado. Mas adoramos usar o tempo de vocês e abusar da disposição dos professores para falar só ladainhas que não nos levarão a lugar algum no final! Eu sou a diretora Minerva McGonagall e será um prazer ter vocês em minha escola. É claro, que ninguém aqui está disposto a ouvir essas coisas sem pé nem cabeça que os diretores falam no começo dos anos letivos. Mas vamos aproveitar que ninguém ainda levantou-se do banco para protestar e vamos encher um pouco mais de lingüiça! Se acontecer alguma coisa com vocês, algum machucado ou acidente mágico (ou não mágico) procurem Madame Pomfrey. Ela é nossa curandeira mágica e divertida que adora nos dar aqueles remédios ruins que fazem você vomitar por três semanas seguidas. Caso queira pegar algum livro que você não tem no seu material ou simplesmente esqueceu de comprar, visitem a nossa biblioteca e falem com a adorável Madame Pince, que adora sair gritando pela biblioteca para logo em seguida pedir silêncio. Caso precisem falar com a diretora (no caso, eu) e essa se encontrar ausente, falem com o vice-diretor (ou subdiretor como preferir) professor Slughorn. Ele pode lembrar um hipopótamo humano, mas não alimente esperanças de sair chamando-o assim. Ninguém aqui sabe qual seria a forma que ele assumiria se fosse um animago. Embora possam saber que ele se transforma numa adorável poltrona macia e gorda. Alguma dúvida sobre as Artes das Trevas e suas defesas? Falem com o Professor Snape. Ele já foi um Comensal da Morte muito bom e dedicado. Pode esclarecer muitas coisas. E não se assustem... Ele pode ter esse cabelo engordurado que lembra banha de porco... Mas no fundo vão descobrir que ele sabe bastante coisa. A professora Sprout dá aula de Herbologia. Embora todos possam concordar que ela poderia dar aula de Quadrbiol, porque é nesse esporte que lidamos com bolas. Os professores Firenze e Trelawney dão aula de adivinhação. Ambos são animais. Firenze é uma espécie macabra de laboratório que todos chamam de Centauros. Caso vocês sejam supersticiosos, podem falar com o ele e pedir uma ferradura emprestada, para pendurar na porta e afastar o azar. Já a professora Trelawney, é uma louca incurável com problemas sérios com um tal de "Olho Interior" que eu garanto que vocês nunca vão querer ver. Ela pode parecer uma barata doida e maníaca por chá. Mas no fundo vocês vão descobrir que ela é uma barata, maníaca por chá e que tem uma mania doentia de recitar profecias e crer que elas vão acontecer algum dia só porque uma delas já se realizou. Também tem nosso querido Hagrid. Ele pode ser um gigante assustador com cabelo de bombril ou assolan (aquelas esponjas de aço que os trouxas usam pra limpar panelas e outras coisas), mas vocês não vão se assustar só por isso, não é? Esperem até descobrirem e conhecerem seu adorável irmão Grope. Ele parece uma montanha. Está explicado o porquê do parentesco com o Hagrid. Mas ele conhece muito sobre as Criaturas Mágicas justamente porque ele faz parte delas. Os outros professores vocês conhecerão com o tempo. Até lá... Desejamos que vocês tenham um bom ano. E pro favor, não saiam agradecendo aos céus por esse discurso ter terminado. Porque isso é uma ordem da escola. Agora... Comam e entupam essas suas bocas para não reclamarem desse discurso inútil que acabaram de ouvir._

Gina não fazia idéia de como tinha sido o discurso verdadeiro. Mas foi exatamente desse jeito que o cérebro da garota registrou as ladainhas faladas pela professora McGonagall.

-Vocês perceberam como a diretora tem jeito com as palavras? – essa foi a primeira frase que Gina escutou após sair do transe de discurso.

-Sim... Ela tem muito jeito com as palavras... – disse Gina fingindo admiração. Na verdade ela não tinha escutado direito nem 1/5 do que a professora dissera.

O jantar ocorreu normalmente. Quando, enfim, terminaram de comer, saíram para as Salas Comunais. Como muitos alunos rezavam para se verem livre do Salão Principal, ouve uma erupção de pessoas correndo para a saída. Gina que subia calmamente as escadas foi empurrada para o lado e caiu na escada, conseguindo uma bela dor no joelho. Sem conseguir levantar por causa da dor, Gina ficou ali sentada.

-Vamos... – disse uma voz.

Gina viu alguém lhe estender a mão. Na hora que ela foi segurar, observou que no braço havia a Marca Negra. Ela deu um grito agudo e levantou o rosto para observar quem estava ali. Foi quando viu o rosto de Severo Snape com um sorriso discreto.

-Algumas coisas não mudam nunca... – disse ele recolhendo o braço com a Marca Negra e estendendo o outro. –Outras podem mudar para sempre, Gina.

A garota sorriu e segurou na mão do professor, que a ajudou a se levantar. Gina caminhou com a ajuda de Snape até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória tendo certeza que acabara de ganhar, completamente a amizade de Snape e que poderia contar com ele para tudo que precisasse. E tendo certeza, também, de que aquele não seria um ano tão ruim quanto ela havia imaginado.

**FIM!**

_**N/a:**_

**_Queria agradecer MUITO a todos que acompanharam a fic... Gostaria de agradecer as reviews e tudo o mais. Bom.. aí estah o final... quem sabe, no futuro, eu faça uma continuação para essa fic. Até lá... estarei escrevendo outras. Agradeço MUITO MESMO para todos aqueles que leram pelo menos um capítulo da fic... e para aqueles que leram ela inteira mas naum quiseram comentar. Enfim... para todos que apertaram no título da fic e abriram a página do primeiro capítulo para acompanhar ou não a fic inteira!_**

_**Obrigada...**_

_**-Larry Potter- **_


	16. Capítulo Especial

**Capítulo Especial!**

Hogwarts, Quadribol, Hagrid, Hogsmead, Novos amigos, As carruagens, Testrálios, Velhos amigos, Dumbledore, A Câmara Secreta, O Baile de Inverno, Tom Riddle, Voldemort, O Chapéu Seletor... Severo Snape... Tudo que Gina passou em Hogwarts seria eternamente eterno. E esse foi o seu pensamento ao embarcar no expresso de Hogwarts para voltar para a casa. Na viagem preferiu ficar sozinha, por isso deu um jeito de escapar de Luna Lovegood. O professor Snape não estava ali para se despedir dela, e Gina pensou que nunca mais o veria.

Na viagem, Gina teve tempo para relembrar dos bons momentos. As idas até Hogsmead, onde sempre se entupia de doces, e comprava todas as coisas que gostava, mas, em especial, conversava com Harry, Rony e Mione, que estavam presentes em todas as suas idas até Hogsmead.

De fato... Aquele foi um ano bom. Mas, tudo que é bom chega ao fim algum dia. E aquele ano acabara de acabar. Mas Gina olhava para o futuro, para a vida que iria construir com Harry. O trem começou a partir, aumentando a velocidade a cada segundo.

Gina adorava as viagens do Expresso. Eram legais. Observar a paisagem (que ela já havia decorado) era um dos passatempos preferidos de Gina, assim, pelo menos, ela não via o tempo passar. Anoitecendo Gina conseguiu avistar as primeiras luzes que indicavam que estavam chegando ao destino.

O trem começou a diminuir a velocidade, enquanto as pessoas já se levantavam da cabine e tiravam as malas do bagageiro. Mas uma vez o pandemônio se formou e Gina foi obrigada a revirar os olhos. Soltando o ar com calma para não se estressar, a garota abriu a porta da cabine.

-Com licença... Licença... LICENÇA! – gritou Gina tentando sair do trem. O pessoal empurrava e gritava no ouvido dos outros, uma vez ou outra tinha um infeliz que fechava a passagem dos outros fazendo um engarrafamento legal de pessoas.

Finalmente livre do trem, Gina procurou no amontoado de pessoas pelo menos um rosto conhecido. Foi quando avistou, lá longe, as únicas pessoas que ela desejava ver: sua família... Harry Potter e Hermione. Correndo sem se importar com o fato de esbarrar ou não em alguém, Gina se jogou no pescoço de Harry sorrindo e chorando de felicidade.

Hermione também chorava feito um chuveiro e Rony também não conseguiu conter algumas lágrimas. A Sra. Weasley esperou até que Gina e Harry se separassem para, enfim, poder abraçar a filha. O Sr. Weasley veio logo atrás, trazendo com ele Fred e Jorge.

-FRED! – gritou a garota deixando mais lágrimas rolarem. – JORGE!

Sem esperar reação de ninguém a garota se jogou em cima dos gêmeos, que tiveram que colocar cada um, um pé para trás para não caírem.

-Queríamos ver se a nossa irmãzinha continua comportada! – disse Jorge piscando um olho para Gina.

-Claro! Não podíamos deixar ela na mão do inútil do Rony. – concordou Fred fazendo a cara mais séria que conseguiu

Os três irmãos desataram em rir enquanto Rony fechava a cara para eles. Gina afastou-se dos gêmeos e foi falar com Hermione.

-Não esperava te ver aqui... – disse Gina.

-Você acha que eu seria louca de não vir buscar a minha melhor amiga? – choramingou Hermione.

As duas se abraçaram. Como era bom rever os amigos... Como era bom rever a família...

-Ah sim! Não posso me esquecer do meu irmão "inútil"... – disse Gina soltando Hermione e indo cumprimentar Rony.

Esse revirou os olhos e apenas estendeu a mão. Mas Gina não ligou, jogou-se em Rony e abraçou o irmão, chorando de novo.

Rony cambaleou e, sem conseguir agüentar o peso da irmã, tombou no chão levando Gina junto. A garota que morria de medo de cair depois do trauma da escada, agarrou na manga do casaco de Hermione que foi para o chão junto. Harry riu da cena e agradeceu por não ter caído também, Rony estava praticamente esmagado no chão.

-Vem Harry! – gritou Gina puxando o namorado pelo pé.

Harry tombou com eles e ficaram ali, rindo que nem idiotas. Finalmente, estava de volta, para os seus amigos, para a sua família, para as pessoas que ela amava e que a amavam. Os quatro se levantaram e caminharam para longe do trem, para atravessar a barreira e pode, finalmente, voltar para a casa. Gina lançou um último olhar para o trem, e, novamente, lembrou-se de todas as aventuras que passara na Escola. Suspirou e voltou a caminhar, atravessando a barreira e pensando que nunca mais veria o Expresso de Hogwarts de novo. Mas... Ela estava feliz, estava com os seus amigos, familiares e seu namorado... O que podia ser melhor que isso?

Harry percebeu a tristeza de Gina e tentou consola-la com um beijo. Ela correspondeu ficando um pouco mais feliz. Agora, finalmente, ela estava completa. Sim... Ela estava completa.

_**N/a**_

**_Bom... Como eu fiz esse Capítulo Especial...Eu já vou avisando a todos que NÃO esperem por uma continuação... Eua ia fazer a outra fic contando o ano da gina com os passeios para Hogsmead e coisa e tal... mas com esse capítulo aqui... a continuação não faz muito sentido... Ok... não faz NENHUM sentido... hahahaha... Entããããooo... Agora eu peço que acompanhem as outras fics \o/ bai bai_**

**PS: NÃO pretendo fazer mais NENHUMA fic com um relacionamento tão detalhado entre a Gina e Harry, capitche? \o\"**

**Entoooonn... não esperem mais nenhuma fic tão GinaHerrada \o essa foi a segunda e última xP**

**Agora sim...**

**Baiêê! **


End file.
